


Больно

by Darknessa27



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anxiety, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I have no excuses, Injury, KageHina - Freeform, M/M, PTSD, Panic Attacks, Seizures, character injury, concussion, hinata gets hurt, i just wanted kags being worried about his not-boyf, idk i just kicked his ass man, suga being a top mum
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:54:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 23,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27079171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darknessa27/pseuds/Darknessa27
Summary: Кагеяма считает, что тревожно, как быстро все может пойти под откос.Только что Хината был в полном порядке, на пике своей игры, бросаясь налево и направо и везде между ними, а в следующую минуту он валялся безвольной, безжизненной кучей на полу спортзала, и оглушительный треск его головы, ударившейся о дерево, все еще эхом отдавался в ушах Кагеямы.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hurt](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6420862) by [someonestolemyshoes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/someonestolemyshoes/pseuds/someonestolemyshoes). 



> Эта работа разорвала мне сердце. Дайте мне клей или скотч.
> 
> Есть разрешение автора.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> и я снова плачу
> 
> * - Параме́дик — специалист с медицинским образованием, работающий в службе скорой медицинской помощи, аварийно-спасательных и военных подразделениях и обладающий навыками оказания экстренной медицинской помощи на догоспитальном этапе.

Кагеяма считает, что тревожно, как быстро все может пойти под откос.

Только что Хината был в полном _порядке_ , на пике своей игры, бросаясь налево и направо и везде между ними, в следующей он валялся безвольной, безжизненной кучей на полу спортзала, и оглушительный треск его головы, ударившейся ое Кагеямы.

Он даже не знает, что произошло. Они заблокировали шип Хинаты, это все, что он знает; Он не уверен, что все трое находятся в широко раскрытой линии рядом с сетью, и ни один из них не раскрыл руки, был ли это Цукишима, Асахи или Суга. Они заблокировали шип, и Хината упал со своего прыжка, и следующее, что Кагеяма знал, он лежал. 

Суга первым приходит руки в себя, он ныряет под сетку и падает на колени рядом с головой, парят и суетятся, пытаясь понять, где он может дотронуться до него, чтобы не разбить его вдребезги. Следующим идет Дайчи, задевает Кагеяму за руку, проходя мимо, а потом тоже опускается на колени, положив ладонь на плечо Суги, и по его профилю Кагеяма видит морщины у него на лбу и кусочек губы между зубами.

\- Он приземлился на мяч, - Кагеяма не уверен, кто это сказал - Ямагути, может быть, или Энношита, - но теперь, когда он услышал это, он может видеть это. Он может видеть, как мяч падает на Землю с: _их_ СТОРОНЫ сетки, он может видеть ноги Хинаты, он может видеть, как мяч прыгает ему навстречу, видит, как он падает под Хинатой, когда он падает, и он может видеть, как его тело наклоняется, и его инерция несет его туловище на пол перед его ногами, и _боже_ , он может _видеть_ , как его затылок врезается в землю.

\- Никто его не трогает!

Кагеяма почти забыл, что в спортзале с ними были взрослые. Укай, по крайней мере, держится; Такеда дрожит и безмолвствует там, где он сидит на скамейке, уставившись на него и бесполезный, и Кагеяма, возможно, хотел бы выбить его из этого, если бы он мог заставить себя просто _двигаться_ .

\- Будьте осторожны, - говорит, прокладывая мускулами путь между маленьким кругом, который возник вокруг тела Хинаты, и отводя всех назад достаточно. _Когда все начали двигаться?_ \- Я не могу сдвинуть его с места, если он повредил шею.

\- Он вырубился? - это Танака, и Кагеяма видит, как он подпрыгивает на цыпочках, словно не знает, что с собой делать. Суга отвечает тихим « _да_ », и Кагеяма напрягает зрение, чтобы разглядеть его сквозь море коленей. Глаза Суги сосредоточены на том, что он следит за лицом Хинаты, и, кроме небольшого морщинки на лбу, он выглядит достаточно спокойным. Это больше, чем Кагеяма может сказать про, ну, всех остальных.

\- Неужели это сошло с _моей_ руки? - голос Асахи дрожит и неуверен, и Дайчи пробирается сквозь небольшую толпу, чтобы хлопнуть ладонью по плечу Асахи.

\- Не важно, - говорит он строго и уверенно. - Не имеет значения, кто это сделал, это был несчастный случай. Это не важно.

\- Кто-нибудь пошел за медсестрой?

Кагеяма отводит взгляд от Дайчи и Асахи и переводит его на Цукишиму. Он уперся одной рукой в бедро, а другой поправляет очки на носу, и если бы Кагеяма не знал его лучше, он бы сказал, что взгляд Цукишимы, брошенный в сторону круга, чем-то похож на _озабоченный_ .

Это Энношита двигается, меняет обувь у двери и бежит из спортзала, а Кагеяма все еще не сдвинулся со своего места у сетки. Его руки болят там, где они сжаты в кулаки по бокам, а кроссовки приклеены к полу, ноги одеревенели и болят, и он _хочет_ двигаться, он хочет; он хочет протолкнуться и втряхнуть немного жизни в Хинату, чтобы этот _идиот_ никогда не пострадал, не сильно, не так, как сейчас. 

Но он не может - его грудь кажется тугой и полной, а язык толстым и онемевшим во рту. Даже переводить взгляд с одного человека на другого - это слишком много, это занимает слишком много времени, все равно что двигать их через сироп. 

\- Эй, Хината, ты меня слышишь? 

Ответа не последовало, но волна бормотания прокатилась по толпе и донеслась до Ямагути, который стоял позади Цукишимы, и он повторил ее, достаточно громко, чтобы Кагеяма услышал. 

\- Он очнулся, - говорит он, хватается за локоть куртки Цукишимы и приподнимается на цыпочки. - Но он молчит. 

\- Хината, - Суга делает еще одну попытку, и Кагеяма видит, как его голова опускается ниже, ближе к телу Хинаты, лежащему на полу. Его голос - это все, что Кагеяма когда-либо ассоциировал с сахаром; спокойный, успокаивающий, только с краем власти, и спортзал замолкает, пока они ждут ответа Хинаты.

Тишина тянется, заполненная тиканьем часов и заиканием ботинок Танаки, когда он стучит ими по полу. Хината не отвечает, по крайней мере, не слышно, и тело Суги наклоняется ближе к земле.

\- Ты в порядке, малыш? - на этот раз голос Укая звучит немного дрожаще и немного неуверенно, и Кагеяма напрягает слух, ожидая ответа.

\- Не двигайся, - рука Суги опускается на бедро Хинаты, и сквозь щель между Дайчи и Асахи Кагеяма видит, как его пальцы втирают круги в кожу. - Ты ушиб голову, - говорит он, - мы ждем, чтобы узнать, есть ли медсестра еще здесь. Просто лежи спокойно. 

Но Хината не слушает. Кагеяма не может видеть его, но он видит Сугу, и он видит, как тот встает на колени, шаркает ближе к лицу Хинаты и кладет руки ему на плечи. 

\- Ты в порядке, - говорит Суга. Его тоний, нежный, но все равно разносится по залу. Кагеяме не нужно оглядываться, чтобы понять, что все глаза сосредоточены на них, сосредоточены на центре круга. - С тобой все хорошо. Не двигайся.

И тогда Кагеяма слышит его, самый слабый, самый жалкий звук, доносящийся из-за спины Суги. Он дрожит, невнятен, неряшлив и _жалок_ , и горло Кагеямы сжимается в тот момент, когда он осознает, что этот звук, этот крошечный, ужасный звук исходит от Хинаты. Он так далек от того, к чему привык Кагеяма; в нем нет ничего неистового, ни беспочвенной уверенности, ни безграничной энергии, ни даже отдаленно напоминающего _Хинату_ . 

\- Я тебя не слышу, - говорит Суга. Глаза Кагеямы следуют за рукой Суги, когда она гладит вверх и вниз Хинаты, и наступает мгновенная пауза, прежде чем Хината пытается снова. Его ответ медленный и запоздалый, и это не похоже на слова для Кагеямы. На мгновение он думает, что это только он, что то, что приклеивает его к полу, тоже прижимает его уши, фильтруя слова Хинаты, как будто они идут сквозь воду, но новая волна бормочущих пузырей выходит из группы, и Кагеяма отводит глаза от руки Суги, чтобы посмотреть с обеспокоенного лица на обеспокоенное лицо.

\- Почему он так говорит? - кричит Нишиноя, немного слишком громко и немного неистово. - Почему он не может нормально говорить? 

\- Он ударился _головой_ , - говорит Дайчи, поднимая умиротворяющие руки, - он просто запутался. Дай ему немного времени прийти в себя.

Кагеяма хочет, чтобы Дайчи успокоили его, он успокаивается, но когда голос Хинаты звучит снова, все еще волнистый и бессвязный, спокойствие на лице Дайчи трескается в уголках, и Кагеяма резко отводит взгляд и позволяет ему сосредоточиться на тех частях Хинаты, которые он может видеть . 

Хината больше не пытается заговорить, хотя Суга продолжает подсказывать, и Кагеяма отсчитывает секунды по тиканью часов, прежде чем Энношита вбегает обратно, тяжело дыша и качая головой.

\- Медсестра ушла, - говорит он, сбрасывая обувь. - Как он? 

\- Вызовите скорую помощь. 

Это снова предложение Цукишимы, и все смотрят на него так, как у него выросла лишняя голова, прежде чем Укай выпрямляется и выходит на улицу, уже держа телефон уха. Кагеяма хочет сделать что-то полезное _назло_ , потому что Цукишима, из всех людей, не может справиться с этим лучше, чем он, но он все еще _заморожен_ . Он все еще стоит, и его глаза кажутся слишком сухими, как будто он не моргал некоторое время, и ему приходит в голову, возможно, он _НЕ_ моргал, возможно, он не моргал с тех пор, как голова Хинаты ударилась об пол. 

А потом внутри круга происходит какое-то движение, и все говорят одновременно, отшатываясь назад, как будто в их горит огонь, и глаза Кагея невероятно расширяются. 

Хината _дрожит_ с головы до ног, его шея вытянута назад под неестественным углом, пальцами скрючены и напряжены, и Кагеяма наблюдает за изгибом его, за тем, как болезненно напрягаются мышцы, и теперь, когда круг расширился, чтобы видеть Хинаты, он видит, как напрягаются его челюсти, как его губы раздвигаются, чтобы обнажить зубы, глаза мерцают под веками, и весь этот эффект заставляет сердце Кагеямы упасть в живот. 

Это Цукишима двигается - быстрее, чем Кагеяма, когда-либо видел его, вероятно, затем протискивается мимо Кагеямы к скамейкам, а он проталкивается мимо своей команды и опускается на колени рядом с Хинатой, поправляя свернутую куртку под головой. Часть Кагеямы хочет оттолкнуть его; руки Цукишимы никогда не делали ничего _полезного_ для Хинаты. Они всегда блокируют, сообщают или колют, а когда не делают этого, маскируют едкие оскорбления и ехидные замечания. Кагеяма хочет остановить его, но он не хочет признавать, что Цукишима - единственный человек в комнате, у которого сейчас есть голова на плечах.

\- Не спускай с него глаз, - говорит Цукишима, глядя на Сугу. - Когда он остановится, переверните его на бок, на случай, если его стошнит. _Внимательно_ .

А потом он уходит, шагая назад, чтобы встать рядом с Ямагути и смотреть на происходящее снаружи.

Кажется, что прошла целая жизнь, прежде чем прекратились конвульсии. Тело Кагеямы зудит; он разрывается между желанием двигаться, помочь и неспособностью заставить себя даже _дышать_ .

Как только Хината затихает, Суга и Дайчи перекатывают его на бок, и Суга втирает несколько успокаивающих кругов в верхнюю часть его спины.

\- Ты в порядке, - говорит он, и это почти шепот. - Ты в порядке, Хината. Все нормально.

Голос Хинаты снова поднимается, явно громче, чем раньше, и немного пронзительнее, хотя его слова все еще слишком невнятны, чтобы Кагеяма мог их расслышать. Он снова перемещается, и Кагеяма на мгновение беспокоится, что дрожь возобновится, но затем Хината снова говорит, и на этот раз Кагеяма может разобрать это.

\- Что случилось?

\- Ты ударился головой, - говорит Суга, и Кагеяме кажется, что он говорил это уже миллион раз. - Все будет хорошо, просто лежи спокойно. Сейчас приедет скорая помощь.

Хината издает что-то похожее на всхлип и прячет лицо в куртку, которое Цукишим использованным вместо подушки. Он делает несколько глубоких вдохов, каждый из которых звучит чуть короче и чуть отчаяннее предыдущего, и Кагеяма видит, как дрожит все его тело.

\- Эй, просто успокойся, ладно? - Суга гладит проворными пальцами лоб Хинаты, убирая волосы с его глаз. - Я знаю, что тебе нехорошо, но ты в порядке. Сделай несколько глубоких вдохов.

Кагеяма наблюдает за тем, как поднимаются его плечи, как они тянутся навстречу ушам, когда он тяжело дышит, но вздрагивает, и его голос снова звучит так же пусто, так же панически и смущенно, когда он снова спрашивает, что случилось.

\- Просто несчастный случай, - рассказывает ему Суга, - попробуй дышать через нос, а не через рот.

\- Не могу, - говорит Хината, и его дыхание немного прерывается в горле.

\- Почему нет?

\- Не могу. Я не могу.

Новая волна беспокойства видит в них беспокойство, чтобы посмотреть на Дайчи, и Кагеяма видит в них беспокойство морщит его брови, а Хината делает еще пару вдохов и прячет лицо глубже в куртку.

-… Яма.

Он все еще немного медлителен и невнятен, но Кагеяма все равно слышит его, и все остальные тоже, потому что глаза бегают к нему и обратно.

\- Кагьяма.

Все снова смотрят на него. Кагеяма знает, как он должно быть, застывший, замерзший и пристально глядящий, и его глаза, судя по их жжению, вероятно, налиты кровью, и как бы он ни хотел собраться, он _не может_ .

\- Ты хочешь Кагеяму?

Хината ничего не говорит, не кивает и не трясется, просто расслабляет дрожащую руку, чтобы сжать ткань куртки, лежащей у него под головой. Суга поднимает голову, пробегает глазами по толпе, пока они не останавливаются на Кагеяме, и почти вопросительным взглядом подзывает его к себе.

Кагеяма не двигается.

Дело не в том, что он не хочет - он хочет, если это поможет Хинате перестать быть этим странным, сломанным беспорядком и снова начать быть _Хинатой_ , конечно, он хочет - просто сейчас ни одна часть его тела не сотрудничает.

Хината снова бормочет его имя, и он все еще дышит слишком часто и слишком тяжело, и Кагеяма видит края синяка, тянущегося от линии волос на затылке. Это еще одно ужасное напоминание, и в голове Кагеямы снова раздается треск.

\- Твоя, - говорит Цукишима, и Кагеяма отводит взгляд от затылка Хинаты, чтобы посмотреть на него. - Куртка. Он в замешательстве, наверное, думает, что ты уже с ним.

Кагеяме требуется немного времени, чтобы заставить свои ноги двигаться, и когда это происходит, он скользит по площадке вокруг тела, и опускается на колени перед его лицом.

Хината не смотрит на него, не делает никакого движения, чтобы показать, что он знает, что он знает, что он знает, что кто-то появился в поле зрения, и Кагеяма неохотно думает, что Цукишима, вероятно, прав. Его запах на куртке заставил Хинату подумать, что Кагеяма уже здесь, рядом с ним.

\- Тупица, - выходит сиплым, хриплым и слишком тихим, и Хината никак на него не реагирует. С близкого расстояния Кагеяма видит, как сильно дрожит Хината; его руки дрожат сильнее всего, как будто он был на улице в метель, и его зубы стучат так сильно, что Кагеяма удивляется, что он не слышал их раньше.

Он чувствует себя слишком высоко, стоя на коленях рядом с крошечным, сломанным телом Хинаты, и шаркает ногами, пока не ложится на бок, согнув локоть, чтобы приподнять голову, и смотрит в сторону лица Хинаты.

\- Ой, идиот, - Хината не двигается, только ритмично сжимает и разжимает кулак в куртке Кагеямы. Кагеяма хочет что-то _сделать_ : схватить его за волосы, или ударить по лбу, или потрясти за плечо, но он не смеет даже прикоснуться к нему, даже успокоить тревожное тиканье в плечах. - Хината, глупый, посмотри на меня.

Хината поворачивает голову, пока его лицо не оказывается вне куртки Кагеямы, но оно неуверенно покачивается, и даже когда он останавливается, чтобы посмотреть на Кагеяму, он все еще немного шатается и, _о_ , думает Кагеяма, с трудом сглатывает комок в горле.

\- С его глазами что-то не так, - говорит он, паника просачивается в его голосе. Он не сводит глаз с Хинаты, боясь, что снова отвернется. Хината вяло моргает, втягивает воздух сквозь стучащие зубы.

\- Что с ними не так?

\- Они… странные. Один больше другого.

Он чувствует жар Суги, когда он опускается на колени позади него, наклоняясь ближе, чтобы увидеть, что имеет в виду Кагеяма, и когда он делает это, Кагеяма слышит свист воздуха, просачивающегося обратно в его легкие.

\- Да, - говорит Суга, и Кагеяма впервые осознает, как дрожит его голос. - Присматривай за ним, ладно? И проследи, чтобы он не спал. Я пойду поговорю с Укаем на минутку.

Кагеяма хмыкает в ответ. Ему все еще очень _не_ нравится эта ситуация; все в Хинате неправильно: его глаза и бледность кожи, дрожь и смятение, окрашивающие его лицо, и _молчание_ .

\- Ты в порядке?

Это невероятно _глупый_ вопрос, Кагеяма знает, но он не знает, что еще он должен сказать. Хината смотрит на него, голова покачивается на его куртке, с одним раздутым зрачком и дрожащей челюстью, и, конечно же, он не в _порядке_ .

\- Я не… - Хината пытается, и ему приходится сделать еще несколько вдохов, прежде чем он может закончить. - Я не знаю, что случилось.

\- Ты упал. Ты упал, ударился головой и ведешь себя очень странно.

Губы Хинаты дергаются, как он заставляет их улыбнуться, и ресницы пару раз трепещут. Какое-то время они лежат, Кагеяма набит глупыми напоминаниями каждый раз, когда веки Хинаты закрываются слишком надолго, и через несколько минут дыхание Хинаты начинает становиться более управляемым, хотя он все еще втягивает воздух ртом, а не носом.

\- Я устал.

\- Да, я тоже, - говорит Кагеяма и тычет пальцем в руку, сжимающую его куртку. - Но сейчас день. Ты еще не можешь уснуть.

Рука Хинаты разжимается, и он слабо хватается за удаляющийся палец Кагеямы, и на секунду Кагеяма позволяет себе расслабиться, потому что это немного лучше, Хината борется и дразнится в ответ, но его рука продолжает искать, и его дыхание набирает тот ужасный, отчаянный, отрывистый ритм, и его язык шарит по имени Кагеямы снова и снова, пока Кагеяма, с горячим и красным лицом, не отодвинет руку назад в пределах досягаемости.

Хината позволяет своим пальцам сомкнуться вокруг пальцев Кагеямы, и процесс сжимания и разжимания продолжается.

Больше он ничего не может сделать. Кагеяма позволяет Хинате держать его слабую руку, и он говорит о волейбольной ерунде, чтобы не заснуть, и после того, что кажется ему жизнью, несколько пар ног происходит в спортзале, и Кагеяма поворачивается, чтобы увидеть Сугу, сопровождаемого парамедиками *, с указанием , сопровождающим их сзади.

Это Суга оттаскивает Кагеяму в сторону, и он убирает свою руку от руки Хинаты с ужасной, тугой болью, тянущей его грудь, когда пальцы Хинаты судорожно сжимаются вокруг пустого воздуха. Суга отводит его к остальным, и они вместе молча ждут, слушая, как парамедики задают Укаю вопрос за вопросом.

 _Сколько времени прошло с тех пор, как он ударился головой?_ Минут пятнадцать или около того. _Он был без сознания?_ Да. _Его рвало?_ Нет, но у него был припадок. _Как долго он продолжался?_ Думаю, секунд тридцать.

Кагеяма прислушивается к шквалу вопросов и ответов и пытается убедить себя, что прошло всего пятнадцать минут с тех пор, как началась вся эта катастрофа. Это похоже на жизнь, честно говоря, со всем, что произошло, и Кагеямама, как тяжесть этого тянет его плечи, настолько тяжелая и неустойчивая, что на мгновение он думает, что ему, возможно, сесть.

А потом вопросы обращаются к Хинате.

 _Вы можете назвать нам свое имя?_ Хината Шое. _Вы знаете, какой сегодня день? Где вы находитесь?_ Среда. Спортивный зал. _Вы можете назвать мне дату?_ Нет. _Вы помните, что случилось?_ Я упал. Я упал, ударился головой и веду себя очень странно.

К тому времени, когда дело доходит до погрузки Хинаты в машину скорой помощи, все нервничают. Парамедики бормотали между собой, обмениваясь словами и информацией с Укаем и Такедой, который, как отметил Кагеяма, сумел взять себя в руки достаточно хорошо, чтобы присоединиться к разговору. Хината выглядит маленьким на каталке, шея закреплена в скобе, и один из парамедиков наклоняется, разговаривая с ним, мягкими улыбками и ободряющимиками.

А потом они исчезают за дверью, и Укай обращается рукой по лицу и поворачивается, чтобы обратиться к команде.

Он не произносит ни слова до того, как начинаются вопросы.

\- Он в порядке?

\- Он умрет?

\- Что, черт возьми, произошло?

\- Почему он весь дрожит?

\- Он _умрет_ ?

\- Нет! - голос Уверенная звучит громко и достаточно резко, чтобы заглушить шум, и он делает один большой, успокаивающий вдох.

\- Он и поднимает руку, чтобы заглушить голоса, прежде чем они заговорят. - Он совсем не в порядке. Тяжелое сотрясение мозга в лучшем случае, кто знает, что в худшем. Но он уже едет в больницу, и они сделают все возможное, чтобы его вылечить. Мы просто должны подождать и посмотреть, что произойдет.

\- А теперь, ребята, _вы_ в порядке?

Затем наступает затишье, когда никто не знает, что сказать или сделать.

\- Потрясены, - говорит Суга, и он оглядывает их, тяжело вздыхает и выдыхает с улыбкой. - Потрясены, но мы в порядке.

\- Хорошо, - глаза Укая скользят по команде, и Кагеяма скорее чувствует, чем видит, как они останавливаются на нем. - Уберитесь и идите домой.

Они издают одно громкое «да» и уходят, а Кагеяма поворачивается, чтобы последовать за Сугой и Дайчи, чтобы помочь с сетью.

\- Кагеяма, подойди сюда на минутку.

Кагеяма бросает взгляд вслед Суге, прежде чем повернуться на каблуках, следуя указывает на скамьям, где тот сидит, и жестом просит Кагеяму сделать то же самое.

\- Ты в порядке?

Это, сидеть и задавать один и тот же вопрос отдельно от команды, и Кагеяма морщит лоб и сжимает челюсть, когда кивает.

\- Просто проверяю. Ты выглядишь немного бледным, вот и все.

\- говорит он, заставляя себя встать на дрожащие колени. - А теперь я помогу убираться.

* * *

Кагеяма просыпается от звонка телефона.

На улице все еще темно, лунный свет просачивается сквозь занавески Кагеямы, а часы у кровати показывают, что еще только начало третьего ночи. Кагеяма берет свой телефон с прикроватной тумбочки и переворачивает его в ладони, моргает от света в глазах и задыхается.

 _Хината_.

На мгновение он решает не отвечать; уже поздно, Хината в больнице, и это не может быть ничем хорошим, но на экране снова и снова вспыхивает идентификатор вызывающего абонента, и Кагеяма отвечает на звонок, затаив дыхание.

— Привет?

На мгновение воцаряется тишина, а затем в трубке раздается тихий шепчущий голос Хинаты:

— Кагеяма.

Кагеяма опускается на подушки и закрывает глаза рукой. _Слава богу_ , думает он, что это Хината, а не родитель, врач или кто-то другой из взрослых звонит ему, чтобы сообщить, что случилось что-то ужасное с тех пор, как Хинату увезли.

— Тебе надо поспать.

— Я не должен пользоваться своим телефоном, — шепчет он. — Плохо для моего мозга, — его голос все еще ужасно невнятный и немного невнимательный, но он жив и говорит, и этого достаточно, чтобы немного облегчить беспокойство, которое съедало Кагеяму с тех пор, как он оставил практику.

— Тогда отвали, идиот.

— Много сплю, — говорит он. — И они продолжают, — наступает пауза, во время которой Хината просто останавливается и дышит. Кагеяма задается вопросом, не заснул ли он, но затем его голос снова звучит, и кажется, что он никогда не прекращал говорить. — Они продолжают посылать кого-то, чтобы разбудить меня.

— Чтобы ты не впал в кому и не _умер_ , — он сделал несколько интенсивных поисков в Google и, хотя он действительно узнал очень много о сотрясениях мозга, это абсолютно ничего не давало, чтобы облегчить его беспокойство, и этот телефонный звонок вряд ли поможет.

— Не играю в волейбол.

Это сбивает с толку, то, как меняется разговор, и Кагеяма так сильно хочет сказать кому-нибудь в больнице, что Хината проснулся и что он все еще не _Хината_ , но из своей спальни он ничего не может сделать.

— Да, я так и думал.

— На века. Может быть, _навсегда_.

Кагеяма ощетинился.

— Не навсегда, глупый, а только до тех пор, пока твоя голова не заживет.

— Мама говорит навсегда.

Кагеяма проводит рукой по лицу; он не нуждается в этом в два часа ночи, не тогда, когда беспокойство в его животе уже мешает ему спать.

— Хината, — говорит он, обращаясь строго. — Уже очень поздно. Ты ударился головой. Тебе следует отдохнуть, а утром побеспокоиться о волейболе, — просто напевает Хината, а потом раздается много шороха и грохота, и Кагеяма слышит приглушенные голоса, а затем еще больше шума, прежде чем женский голос раздается в трубке.

— Привет?

— Привет.

— Мне жаль, — говорит она, и в ее голосе слышится раздражение. — Он не должен пользоваться своим телефоном.

— Знаю.

— Я собираюсь забрать его с собой, так что, пожалуйста, не пытайтесь перезвонить.

Кагеяма чувствует себя немного оскорбленным этим намеком, но в основном он просто благодарен, что Хината отключился.

— Спасибо, — говорит он, а потом, после паузы, — можете передать ему, что я увижусь с ним завтра?

* * *

Он никогда не был поклонником больниц. Не то чтобы у него был большой опыт общения с ними, но от этих коннотаций у Кагеямы всегда мурашки бегали по коже.

Сегодняшний день ничем не отличался.

Он идет с Сугой справа и Дайчи слева, сумка перекинута через плечо, а руки засунуты в карманы, чтобы скрыть дрожь. Присутствие Суги успокаивает, как всегда, и Дайчи успокаивает, как будто ничего не может пойти не так с капитаном рядом с ним, и на мгновение, есть небольшая волна удовольствия от того, что его товарищи по команде рядом с ним.

А потом он вспоминает, где они, и радость внезапно угасает.

Хинате повезло — или не повезло, в зависимости от ситуации, — что у него есть своя палата. Изголовье кровати окружено машинами с проводами, которые тянутся ниже линии одежды Хинаты. В тыльную сторону его ладони вливается капельница, а шею и плечи подпирает небольшая гора подушек.

А еще есть сам Хината.

Он выглядит…немного лучше, чем вчера, хотя это может быть только потому, что его глаза закрыты, а лицо расслаблено от сна. Он лежит на спине, склонив голову набок, прижавшись щекой к подушкам, и Кагеяма видит сетку синяков, торчащих из его волос за ухом.

— Добрый вечер.

Кагеяма отводит взгляд от Хинаты и смотрит на его мать, которая, как он предполагает, сидит в кресле со сложенной книгой на коленях и улыбается им из-за кровати. Кагеяма кивает, кланяется, бормочет что-то невнятное и молча ждет, пока Суга и Дайчи делают то же самое.

— Как он? — спрашивает Суга, и мать Хинаты вытирает усталой рукой щеку.

— Он…в порядке, — говорит она, пожимая плечами. — Это странно, видеть его таким спокойным. Обычно он такой живой.

Кагеяма чувствует, что онемело кивает. Это все, о чем он был в состоянии думать — бодрый, игристый Хината, лежащий без ответа на полу спортзала, рассеянный, невидящий и _молчаливый_. Он смотрит на Хинату в постели, и его мозг рисует образ за образом Хинаты, которого он знает, Хинату, который спотыкается, но никогда не падает, Хинату, который подпрыгивает, как мяч. Не _этот_. На этого больно смотреть.

— Думаю, он будет отсутствовать какое-то время, — говорит она, и когда Суга и Дайчи вопросительно смотрят на нее, добавляет: — в волейболе, я имею в виду.

— Ох.

Не то чтобы они не ожидали этого, Кагеяма знает, потому что они не _глупы_ , и он подозревает, что они, вероятно, потратили примерно столько же времени, читая о травмах головы, как и он. Просто услышать это вслух — это как удар под дых.

— Да, — мать Хинаты проводит рукой по волосам. — Он не будет счастлив из-за этого. Он уже не в восторге.

— Я знаю, — слова слетают с губ Кагеямы прежде, чем он успевает подумать о них, и три пары глаз поворачиваются к нему. — Он звонил мне, — говорит он, борясь с желанием переминаться с ноги на ногу под их пристальными взглядами. — Ночью. Извините, я знаю, что он не должен был пользоваться своим телефоном.

Мать Хинаты отмахивается от него с мягкой, понимающей улыбкой.

— Все в порядке, — говорит она, — это не твоя вина.

— Помимо волейбольного перерыва, — говорит Дайчи, поворачиваясь лицом к матери Хинаты. — Будут ли еще какие-то проблемы?

Кагеяма запоминает список, который она им дает, как будто он изучает новые сигналы рук. Головные боли. Тошнота. Головокружение. Рвота. Усталость. Перепады настроения, тревога, изменения личности, чувствительность к шуму, потеря памяти, проблемы с речью, проблемы со зрением, судороги. Их может быть сколько угодно, и как долго они будут совершенно неизвестно.

— Они могут длиться днями, неделями, месяцами, — говорит она, и ее взгляд скользит по спящей фигуре Хинаты. — Возможно, они никогда не уйдут. На самом деле, нет никакого способа узнать. Нам остается только ждать и надеяться.

Он начинает чувствовать себя немного больным, думая об этом. Обо всех проблемах, которые могут возникнуть у Хинаты из-за одного глупого несчастного случая. Угрюмый, тихий Хината, больной, уставший и страдающий до конца своей _жизни_ , может быть, все потому, что он упал и ударился головой.

— Мы поможем, чем сможем, — говорит Суга, бросая взгляд на кровать и обратно. — Нам просто жаль, что мы не смогли лучше за ним присмотреть.

Кагеяма заглушает разговор, смутно осознавая такие слова, как « _не будьте глупыми_ » и « _не ваша вина_ », и « _не смогли бы это предотвратить_ », но большая часть его концентрации направлена на тело в постели. Он шевелится, брови подергиваются, пальцы щиплют простыни, а потом он моргает, открывает глаза и откидывает голову на подушки, и его взгляд блуждает по матери, по Дайчи и Суге, чтобы остановиться на Кагеяме.

— Кагьяма, — он не такой невнятный, как по телефону, просто немного неуклюжий, и Кагеяма делает два больших шага, чтобы преодолеть расстояние между ними. — Что ты здесь делаешь?

— Я же говорил тебе, что мы придем, идиот.

— Ох, — его брови низко опускаются, и он пристально смотрит на простыни, затем снова смотрит на Кагеяму с сожалением на лице. — Я не помню.

— Не волнуйся, — говорит он, — было уже поздно. Ты очень устал.

— Как ты себя чувствуешь?

Хината переводит взгляд на Дайчи и растягивает губы в усталой, ленивой доброй улыбке.

— Хорошо. Я немного устал, и у меня болит голова.

Суга тихо смеется, толпится и кладет ладонь на тыльную сторону ладони Хинаты.

— Я не удивлен, — говорит он, и Хината тает на подушках в успокаивающем присутствии Суги.

— Как долго ты должен оставаться здесь?

— Я не знаю, — говорит он и смотрит на мать в поисках помощи.

— По крайней мере, несколько дней. Все зависит от того, насколько хорошо пройдет его выздоровление.

Они разговаривают еще некоторое время, приятная беседа гудит между ними, и Кагеяма по большей части молчит, довольствуясь тем, что слушает, а затем мать Хинаты встает, потягивается и наклоняется над кроватью, чтобы поцеловать Хинату в лоб.

— Мне нужно забрать Нацу, — говорит она, и Хината медленно, едва заметно кивает. — Я скоро вернусь. Я уверена, что твои друзья составят тебе компанию на некоторое время?

Кагеяма кивает, а затем мать Хинаты уходит, и четверо мальчиков молча смотрят друг на друга.

— На самом деле, — говорит Суга, почесывая затылок, — мне действительно пора идти. Но я вернусь завтра! Ноя и Танака отчаянно хотят тебя увидеть.

— Да, мне тоже нужно идти, — говорит Дайчи. Они оба стоят, закидывая сумки за плечи, прежде чем Кагеяма успевает сделать что-то еще, кроме как барахтаться. — Ты ведь останешься ненадолго, правда, Кагеяма?

— Ах, да.

— Хорошо! — Суга улыбается им обоим и машет рукой, а потом они уходят, дверь захлопывается, и Кагеяма поворачивается к кровати и моргает.

— Тебе не обязательно оставаться, — Хината прижимается щекой к подушке, перекатывается на бок, сжимает в кулаке простыню, и он начинает все сначала, ритмично сжимая и разжимая пальцы. — Я, наверное, все равно скоро усну, а ты, наверное, хочешь попрактиковаться.

— Я не против, — говорит он и, помолчав, добавляет немного язвительно, — не то чтобы мне было _с кем_ попрактиковаться.

— Ой, — губы Хинаты растягиваются в искренней улыбке. — Я болен, ты не можешь быть со мной грубым.

— Могу.

— Нет.

Губы Кагеямы кривятся в усмешке, он машинально протягивает руку и останавливает ее в воздухе. Он не может стукнуть его по лицу, ударить кулаком по руке или дернуть за волосы, поэтому вместо этого он довольствуется тем, что тычет в руку, держащую простыни.

Он отстраняется с самодовольной ухмылкой, как будто выиграл, но его лицо застывает от того, как рука Хинаты отталкивается от простыни, хватая и ища пальцами.

— Что? — говорит он, потому что на этот раз Хината достаточно сознателен, чтобы ответить. Но он этого не делает, просто делает еще несколько хватательных движений в сторону Кагеямы. Когда Кагеяма не двигается, не отвечает, Хината еще глубже утыкается лицом в подушку и тяжело дышит.

— Дай мне _руку_ , идиот.

Кагеяма наблюдает, как румянец покрывает щеки Хинаты, когда он протягивает руку, чтобы опереться на матрац, позволяя руке Хинаты ползти по нему и переплести их пальцы.

— Зачем ты это делаешь?

Хината смотрит на их соединенные руки, наблюдает, как напрягаются, расслабляются и повторяются его собственные пальцы, и пожимает плечами.

— Не знаю, — говорит он. — Наверное, нервничаю. Ничего не могу поделать.

Кагеяма мысленно возвращается к списку. _Тревога_. И он думает о Суге, « _мы поможем, чем сможем_ ».

— Ты чувствуешь себя лучше? — говорит он, и Хината смотрит на него снизу вверх. — С…с моей рукой, вместо одеяла.

В какой-то момент Хината смотрит на него, не сводя глаз с пылающего лица, и Кагеяма видит, как в его ушибленном мозгу слишком сильно крутятся шестеренки. Он снова сжимает пальцы.

— Перестань так думать, ты же себе навредишь.

Хината снова улыбается, мягко, нежно и _сонно_ , и еще глубже зарывается лицом в подушки. Кагеяма слишком занят, наблюдая за ним, чтобы обращать слишком много внимания на то, как его тянут за руку, пока его собственная рука не появляется в поле зрения, свернувшись вместе с рукой Хинаты, подтянутой прямо к его подбородку, так близко, что он может чувствовать каждый ровный вдох Хинаты, выдыхаемый к костяшками пальцев.

— Да, — говорит Хината, с закрытыми глазами. Кагеяма наклоняется вперед, опирается другим локтем на матрас и подпирает подбородок рукой, наблюдая, как глаза Хинаты трепещут и закрываются. — Это действительно заставляет меня чувствовать себя лучше.

Он мог бы отпустить, рассуждает Кагеяма, когда хватка Хинаты на его пальцах ослабевает со сном. Он мог бы убрать руку, схватить свои вещи и незаметно ускользнуть, и Хината, вероятно, проспит до возвращения матери, но ладонь Хинаты теплая и мягкая, а его собственные пальцы кажутся огромными там, где они прижимают руку Хинаты к подушке.

Затем он слышит, как дыхание Хинаты обволакивает его кожу, горячее, постоянное напоминание о том, что он жив, дышит и борется, что даже если он уснул на этот раз, он проснется обратно.

(И если какая-то часть его думает, что, может быть, приятно подержать Хинату за руку какое-то время, что ж, это тоже нормально.)


	2. Chapter 2

За несколько дней он услышал много вещей, которые на самом деле не имеют никакого смысла.

Он слышал: «с тобой все будет хорошо», и «ты будешь дома через несколько дней», и «тебе не о чем беспокоиться», - слова, которые сопровождаются теплыми, ободряющими улыбками, похлопываниями по рукам и поглаживаниями по волосам, словам, которые заставляли неприятную маленькую яму нервов, сомнения и страха ослабляли там, где она скручивалась в его животе.

«Эти очень длинные список вещей», и «эти очень длинный список вещей, которые должны немедленно сообщить нам, если у вас возникнет какая-либо из них», утомительно - утомительно, действительно, - когда его тянут туда и обратно, когда все, что он хочет сделать, это избавить от боли в голове.

Первые два дня после Аварии - потому что все так ее называют - прошли как в тумане. Это сетка белых стен и ярких огней, бесед, которые он даже не может выразить.

Доктор приходит на четвертый день. Она улыбается - она _всегда_ улыбается - но у нее такой… _взгляд_ в ее глазах, который Хината действительно может определить. Он переводит взгляд с ее фигуры, где она стоит в дверном проеме, _громко_ стуча кулаком по стеклу (теперь все звучит так громко, мощно, полно и эхом отдается в его ушах). Она сидит, скрестив ноги и выпрямив спину, и улыбается доктору в ответ, плотно сжав губы и прищурив глаза. Страницы ее книги захлопываются с легким шлепком, который так сильно скрежещет в голове, что Хинате приходится потереть уши, чтобы избавиться от него.

— Шое, — говорит доктор, еще шире расплываясь в улыбке. — Как ты себя чувствуешь?

Хината...не совсем уверен, как на это ответить. Он чувствует себя _лучше_ , определенно; менее расплывчато по краям, хотя внутри его головы еще слишком много хлопка, чтобы было удобно, и все _громко_ и ...

— Свет очень яркий, - вот на чем он останавливается, вцепляется пальцами в простыню и переводит взгляд с матери на доктора.

— Слишком ярко?

— Да.

Все трое сидят молча. Его хмурится, сдвинув брови так глубоко, что Хината может заставить себя посмотреть на нее. Доктор смотрит на полосу света - прямо на нее, так прямо, что Хината не может понять, как ее мозг не вытекает из ушей, - а потом снова смотрит на него и тоже хмурится.

— Он заставляет мою голову болеть, — говорит он. Не то чтобы его голова не болела _все_ время, но свет делает еще хуже, заставляет ее трещать и пульсировать, и доктор тянется, чтобы нажать на выключатель, и щелчок раздается внутри его черепа.

— Лучше? — спрашивает она, и Хината хмурится.

— Ничего не изменилось.

Что-то молниеносно движется с одной стороны, и Хината поворачивается, чтобы увидеть свою мать, волосы все еще колышутся вокруг ее лица от скорости, с которой она повернула голову, чтобы посмотреть на доктора. У нее выпученные глаза, рот открыт и вытянут, и Хината наблюдает, как краска стекает со лба вниз по шее, высасывая румянец из щек и губ и оставляя ее такой бледной, что она выглядит почти прозрачной в сиянии над головой.

Он видел ее такой только один раз за всю свою жизнь, и это было в тот день, когда Нацу упала с лестницы и не смогла подняться.

Доктор и его мама обмениваются множеством слов, которые Хината на самом деле не понимает. Они говорят быстро и _громко_ , все, что они говорят, сливается в один большой жужжащий пузырь шума, который просачивается в его уши и опускается в его грудь, оседает так тяжело, что он не может дышать.

Где-то в конце он понимает, что они говорят с ним. Его мать так близко к его лицу, что ее глаза превратились в один огромный сгусток в середине, и это заставляет боль набухать в задней части его мозга, когда он пытается привлечь ее внимание. Ее рука лежит на его подбородке, большой палец прижат к коже под губой, и она тянет его вниз и прочь от его рта, но на мгновение он не двигается.

А потом он понимает, что зажал его между зубами и жует достаточно сильно, чтобы причинить боль.

Вот тогда-то ему и рассказывают о припадках.

Хината не воспринимает так много из того, что доктор ему рассказывает; это много громких слов, которые он не понимает, но это сводится к чему–то вроде — задняя часть твоего мозга сейчас плоха и может иногда не работать так, как должна.

Доктор говорит ему, что часть его мозга, которую он испортил, отвечает за его зрение, а это означает, что иногда — как в случае с лампами, которые, как он узнает, доктор выключила — его мозг неправильно переводит информацию, которую ему передают глаза. Она рассказывает ему о множестве других вещей, которые тоже могут произойти, например, о том, как он кусает губы и пускает слюни, и к тому времени, когда она заканчивает объяснять, большая часть информации просачивается в одно ухо и выходит из другого.

Но в конце концов она говорит ему, что он, _наконец_ , может идти домой.

Он хотел бы сообщить эту новость своим друзьям по телефону, но его мать крепко держит его в сумочке. Команда, говорит она ему, просто узнает об этом в следующий раз, когда они придут в гости; экраны телефонов, телевизоров, игровых консолей, даже _книги_ на некоторое время закрыты. Они слишком напрягают, говорит она, и доктор подкрепляет ее какими-то причудливыми терминами, которые слишком длинны или сложны, чтобы Хината мог их уловить.

— Ограничения обычно не такие, ну, строгие, — говорит доктор ему, что-то вроде извинения исказило ее лицо, — но из-за тяжести травмы… — бла-бла- _бла_ , потому что мозг Хинаты отключается примерно в это время. Он хочет спать, и это причиняет боль, и все громко, пульсирует и гудит в его черепе.

Хината почти ничего не помнит о своем путешествии домой. Он упакован в одеяла и подушки, как в пузырчатую пленку в машине, его голова плотно прижата к окну, и его мать едет так _медленно_ , медленнее, чем она когда-либо ездила в своей жизни, кажется. Он вообще не помнит, _как_ вышел из машины. Только что они ехали, а в следующую минуту он уже лежал в постели с Нацу, которая свернулась где-то у его ног, и мать трясла его, держа в руке две таблетки и стакан воды.

* * *

Дома гораздо тише, чем в больнице. К тому же гораздо удобнее проводить дни на диване с горой подушек и одеял, с напитками, которые он любит, и едой, которая на вкус не похожа на картон.

Это хорошо, но медицинский жаргон не прекращается.

Почти каждый вечер он слышит, как родители сидят за столом, на котором разбросаны маленькие книжечки и листовки, и они обмениваются странными фразами, которые Хината ловит и складывает на задворках сознания.

— Ранний посттравматический припадок, вот что она сказала, — говорит его мать в понедельник. — Вероятность того, что у него их будет больше, гораздо ниже, чем если бы у него первоначальный припадок был позже.

— Если у него будет еще что-то, мы должны будем вернуть его обратно, — говорит она в среду, и его отец мычит. — Ему может понадобиться лекарство, если у него будет еще один.

— Если лекарство не поможет, им придется делать операцию, — говорит она в пятницу, шепотом, потому что Нацу все еще прячется вокруг, собирая свои игрушки, но Хината все еще слышит ее. — Удалят часть его мозга, которая вызывает проблемы. Но это _только_ в том случае, если у него будет еще.

Хината смутно припоминает, что в промежутке между медицинским разговором и сном Суга и Дайчи приходили навестить его. Он помнит, что был немного разочарован тем, что другие тоже не пришли, но после напоминания матери о том, что ему нужен мир и покой, он может отчасти понять, почему некоторые члены команды не получили приглашения зайти.

* * *

Прошло чуть больше недели после выписки из больницы, когда ему разрешили вернуться в школу.

— Никакой езды на велосипеде, — сурово говорит отец, надевая туфли у двери. — Я тебя отвезу.

Теоретически это хорошая идея; он уходит на работу примерно в то же время, когда обычно отправляется Хината, но проблема, как выясняет Хината, заключается в том, что он приходит к воротам на пятнадцать минут раньше обычного, и там нет ни души.

Его отец уходит с кучей извинений, вылетающих из окна машины, даже когда он уезжает. Хината ждет, пока машина свернет за угол, и опускается на колени у стены. Боль не прошла, не полностью; это все еще тупая пульсация в затылке, которая ослабевает, и все еще немного кружится все время, честно говоря, хотя он сказал своим родителям, что это в основном прошло. Он садится, подтягивает колени к груди и кладет на них щеку.

Он не собирается засыпать, но просыпается оттого, что на его плече лежит чья-то рука и смотрит на него широко раскрытое испуганное лицо Кагеямы. Он моргает, чтобы убрать свет с глаз, и трет их костяшками пальцев, в то время как Кагеяма продолжает смотреть, балансируя на подушечках ног и одной рукой сжимая плечо Хинаты.

— Что ты делаешь, тупица?!

Голос Кагеямы звенит у него в ушах так, что становится больно, и Хината морщится. Он рассказывает о своем велосипеде, о том, что приехал слишком рано даже для _тренировки_ , и тогда Кагеяма встает.

— Ты не тренируешься.

Хината это знает. Ему говорили об этом по нескольку раз на дню его родители, Суга и Дайчи при каждом посещении, а также врач, когда она звонила его матери, чтобы проверить, как идут дела. Ему сказали, но это не мешает ему морщить лицо и сжимать кулаки по бокам.

— Ты не можешь указывать мне, что делать, _Бакаяма_.

Что-то вроде облегчения мелькает на лице Кагеямы. Это длится всего секунду, прежде чем он сурово хмурится и сжимает в кулаках ремень сумки, лежащей у него на груди.

— Идиот, — говорит он, и Хината сердито смотрит на него. Он не должен; напрягая глаза, он заставляет затылок ужасно пульсировать. — Ты вообще можешь вернуться в школу?

— Да, — говорит он, хотя на самом деле не знает, правда ли это. Он играл со своими болями, головокружением и случайными приступами тошноты, как будто они ничего не значат, и, возможно, это одна из причин, по которой его родители разрешили ему вернуться в школу, когда он слишком долго стоял, все еще чувствуя слабость в коленях.

Они идут — _идут_ — в спортзал вместе, засунув руки в карманы, и время от времени Хината бросает взгляд в сторону, чтобы увидеть, как Кагеяма сердито смотрит на него сверху вниз, сдвинув брови так низко, что Хината даже не уверен, что Кагеяма видит.

Суга качает головой, как только он появляется.

— Нет, — говорит он, уперев руки в бока и пристально глядя на Хинату. — Нет, ты не можешь быть здесь.

— Мои родители сказали, что я могу вернуться, — сказал он, а потом добавил, — и доктор тоже. Я не собираюсь играть…

— Это не имеет значения.

Рот Хинаты открывается и закрывается, а лицо Суги смягчается.

— Ты не можешь быть с нами в спортзале, пока мы тренируемся, — начинает он и обрывает протест Хинаты, выставив ладонь между ними, — не стоит снова рисковать получить травму. Нет, тебя не впустят снова, пока твои симптомы не исчезнут.

Все тело Хинаты сдувается, как воздушный шарик. Рядом с ним Кагеяма напрягается, и глаза Суги наполняются чем-то таким мягким и извиняющимся, что Хината почти чувствует себя виноватым за то, что позволил себе расстроиться.

— Мне жаль, — говорит Суга, и это действительно звучит так, как будто он действительно имеет это в виду. — Мне жаль, но мы просто не хотим, чтобы что-то еще случилось. Ты сможешь играть, как только тебе станет лучше, обещаю.

— Куда же мне тогда идти? — его голос звучит более угрюмо и невозмутимо, чем он планировал, и Суга вздрагивает от этого звука. Одна рука поднимается, чтобы почесать затылок, и он оглядывается вокруг, от спортзала до главного здания, прежде чем сказать:

— Наверное, в твой класс. Это только на сегодня, — добавляет он, когда Хината кивает и поднимается на ноги. — Потом ты будешь приходить позже, пока не поправишься.

У Хинаты не хватит духу сказать Суге, что так дело не пойдет. _Хината_ не знает, но Кагеяма знает.

В конце концов, они не могут придумать хорошую идею, и Хината, сидя за своим столом, положив голову на руки, смиряется с тем, что это будет его утренняя рутина в обозримом будущем.

* * *

Автобусная остановка не так уж далеко от дома Хинаты, но остановка у школы находится в добрых десяти минутах ходьбы от главных ворот. Не то чтобы Хината возражал; он любит немного свежего воздуха и немного упражнений. Не каждый день ему приходится ездить на автобусе. На самом деле, в большинстве случаев его мать или отец возят его в школу и обратно, но иногда они просто не могут позволить себе тратить на это время. И это прекрасно, потому что Хината любит автобус, и ему нравится прогулка, и свежий воздух, и больше всего ему нравится ощущение записки, которую он сжимает в своей ладони сегодня, все подписано и запечатано черными, закрученными чернилами профессиональной рукой.

Прошло три недели с тех пор, как он вернулся в школу, и его симптомы, по большей части, успокоились. Больше никаких головных болей, никаких приступов головокружения, никакой тошноты, путаницы или каких-либо других пугающих симптомов, которые удерживали его подальше от спортзала и от его команды.

Он распахивает двери с ухмылкой и размахивает письмом перед Такедой и Укаем, как только они поворачиваются к нему.

— Видите? Доктор подписала его, — говорит он, встает на цыпочки и впивается ногтями в подол джемпера, чтобы остановить вибрацию.

— Тебе все еще нельзя играть, — говорит Укай, хмуро глядя на записку. — Тебе нужно расслабиться и восстановиться.

И он, каждый день, подталкивает себя к тому, чтобы принимать участие все больше и больше, пока, наконец, не почувствовал, что он восстановился.

Они пристально наблюдают за ним, все (за исключением Цукишимы, может быть, но Хината думает, что видел, как он пару раз смотрел, прищурив глаза за очками), но не больше, чем Кагеяма. Это немного странно, Кагеяма _беспокоится_ и все такое, потому что он никогда не видел этого раньше, и он не уверен, как он должен с этим справиться.

Он полагает, однако, что, вероятно, должен быть благодарен их бдительным глазам, когда у него случится первый припадок.

Жарко — невыносимо жарко — и вся команда устала, потеет и задыхается во время тренировки, и все начинается с небольшого размытия по краям. Этого недостаточно, чтобы _это_ сильно беспокоило его; это раздражает больше всего, как пятно на окне, которое не смывается, и Хината вытирает глаза, трет их руками, и размытое пятно пузырится внутри.

Он трет их, пока они не начинают болеть, давит так сильно, что боль пронзает его голову.

— Хината?

Это _больно_. Его глаза болят, странная, острая, колющая боль, которая сверлила его зрачки и вздымалась за его лбом. Он прижимает подушечки пальцев к бровям и сильно толкает. «Может быть, — думает он, чувствуя, как в груди поднимается отчаянная паника, — сумею выковырять из себя боль, выцарапав глаза прямо из черепа и утащив боль с собой».

Он не осознает, что издает какие-то звуки, пока Суга не шикнет на него, обхватив руками запястья Хинаты, чтобы отвести их от его глаз, и Хината посмотрит ему в лицо, чтобы поблагодарить его, если бы не было такого ужасного ощущения, как будто его глаза закатились в глазницах.

— Суга, — говорит он — это выходит слабый, нитевидный стон — и пытается высвободить руки, чтобы остановить движение, но хватка Суги слишком крепка, ногти впиваются в кожу.

— Хината, — снова говорит Суга, резко и сильно, но также успокаивающе. — Хината, просто успокойся. Ты в порядке, но мы пойдем присядем, хорошо?

Суга направляет его, толкает, тянет и подталкивает в нужном направлении, и когда он говорит ему сесть, он делает это. Скамья под его бедрами твердая и холодная, дерево скрипит под его весом.

— Больно, — говорит он. Его голос дрожит, нетвердый и громкий, и он не может скрыть панику в нем. — Они _болят_ , мои...мои глаза болят.

— Хорошо, — говорит Суга. Хината может представить, как он кивает, сосредотачивается на сжатии пальцев вокруг запястий и звуке его голоса, на чем угодно, лишь бы не обращать внимания на ужасное, ползущее чувство в его глазах.

— Они не перестают.

Суга сжимает его крепче, всего на мгновение, и когда его голос просачивается внутрь, он уже далекий, а голова Хинаты наполняется чем-то мертвым и пустым.

Он моргает, чтобы прийти в себя через несколько секунд, и когда он это делает, его тело ритмично раскачивается, а одна из его рук скручена в передней части рубашки. Он снова прикусывает губу, но потом отпускает ее, сглатывает слюну, вытирает ее с подбородка густым, тяжелым движением и опускает руки на колени.

Его окружают лица. Суга ближе всех, он стоит перед ним на коленях, упершись локтями в колени и подняв лицо, чтобы посмотреть на Хинату, а Дайчи кладет руку на плечо Суги, чтобы наклониться достаточно низко, чтобы тоже увидеть его. Остальные рассеяны, стоят парами или по трое, и Хината моргает между ними, сглатывает еще пару раз и оглядывается на Сугу, когда его голос доносится из толпы.

— С тобой все в порядке? — спрашивает он. — Тебе нужно прилечь?

Хината снова сглатывает. Его язык кажется толстым за зубами, и в течение минуты все, что он может сделать, это моргать, глотать, повторять, пока он не вспомнит, как формировать слова.

— Нет, — говорит он, качая головой и потирая ладонями бедра. — Нет, я в порядке. Я в порядке.

После этого он бормочет несколько извинений, быстро и тихо, и все отмахиваются от них, и миллионы голосов задают новые вопросы, ожидают новых ответов.

— Остановитесь, — говорит он. Хината упирается локтями в колени и закрывает глаза руками. — Пожалуйста.

— Ребята, — раздается голос Дайчи, и все замолкают под его пристальным взглядом. — Дайте ему возможность дышать.

Требуется мгновение, чтобы его мозг прояснился, но даже когда это происходит, он чувствует себя ужасно. Виновато. Разочарованно. Он зарывается пальцами в волосы и сжимает пряди между ними, тянет до тех пор, пока они не начинают щипать и слезы не наворачиваются на глаза.

— Хэй, Кагеяма, — говорит Суга, и впервые Хината замечает присутствие ноги, лежащей рядом с ним на скамье. — Почему бы тебе не вывести Хинату на свежий воздух?

Хината поворачивает голову в сторону как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть жесткий кивок Кагеямы. Он выглядит примерно так же ужасно, как чувствует себя Хината, честно говоря; бледная кожа, широко раскрытые глаза и сжатые губы, и Хината задается вопросом, может быть, Суга тоже посылает Кагеяму подышать свежим воздухом.

— Да, — говорит Хината, прежде чем Кагеяма успевает заговорить. — Да, мне бы этого хотелось.

Кагеяма находит клочок травы в тени стены спортзала, и они садятся спиной к стене, прямо на пол. Хината чувствует себя немного лучше теперь, когда он далеко от любопытных глаз, но все еще есть ужасная яма разочарования, растущая в его животе.

— Я, — он вздрагивает, сжимает кулаки в ткани своих шорт, — я надеялся, что этого не случится.

— Хах? — брови Кагеямы, как обычно, хмурятся, и он пристально смотрит на Хинату. — Ты знал? Что-то вроде…как то, что, черт возьми, могло случиться?

Хината рассказывает ему все, что он может вспомнить о припадках, между тем, что доктор сказала ему в больнице, и тем, что он слышал, как его родители говорили о нем в течение недели дома, и он заканчивает с длинным, бурным вздохом и обхватывает руками колени.

— Это остановит твою игру?

Честно говоря, Хината даже не думал об этом. _Будут_ ли припадки мешать ему играть? При мысли об этом у него в животе скручивается огромный комок тревоги, такой большой, что он боится, как бы его тут же не вырвало.

— Нет, — говорит он, скорее для того, чтобы успокоить самого себя. — Нет, я все равно буду играть.

Он нервничает, постукивает пальцами и щиплет себя за кожу, и он чувствует ужасную панику, когда одна из рук Кагеямы разжимает его пальцы и прижимает ладонь к своей собственной.

Секунду Хината просто смотрит на него. Он смотрит на их руки, на нити пальцев Кагеямы, загорелые на фоне бледности его собственной кожи, а затем он смотрит на Кагеяму, на розовую пыль на его щеках и на то, как его глаза устремлены куда-то далеко-далеко от них двоих.

— Что ты делаешь? — спрашивает он, и Кагеяма поворачивается к нему. Он открывает рот, закрывает, затем прочищает горло и пытается снова, но прежде чем он успевает сказать хоть слово, из-за угла появляется Такеда.

— Хината, — говорит он, мягко улыбаясь, и Кагеяма отдергивает руку и вытирает ее о шорты. Такеда пробирается к ним и присаживается на корточки, и когда он говорит, то таким странным, нежным тоном, как будто он разговаривает с потерянным ребенком. — Я позвонил твоим родителям. Твоя мама сейчас приедет и заберет тебя, хорошо?

Ладони Хинаты начинают потеть. Он знает, что это значит — это значит срочный визит к врачу, это значит еще больше больших слов, которые он не понимает, и анализы с результатами, которые не имеют смысла, и врач может действительно, действительно сказать ему, что он больше не может играть в волейбол.

— Хорошо, — говорит он, тяжело сглатывая, и рядом с ним поднимается Кагеяма. Что-то на его лице выглядит…странно, почти сдавленно, как будто он глотает что-то горькое. Хината тоже поднимается на ноги и следует за Такедой в спортзал, чтобы собрать свои вещи и подождать.

* * *

В комнате ожидания шумно и жарко, и Хината прижимает руки к бедрам, чтобы скрыть их дрожь. Его мать не переставала суетиться с тех пор, как забрала его из школы, даже после заверений Хинаты, Такеды и Укая и всей команды, что все в порядке, что ничего плохого не случилось. Она убирает с плеча Хинаты выбившийся волосок, отряхивает его, проводит ладонью по его руке и теребит куртку.

— Тебе достаточно тепло? — спрашивает она, и Хината кивает. — Ты весь дрожишь. Ты хорошо себя чувствуешь?

— Отлично, — говорит он, улыбаясь своей самой солнечной улыбкой. — Просто нервничаю.

К тому времени, когда их наконец вызывают, нервничаю — это еще мягко сказано. Доктор со своей обычной улыбкой приглашает их войти, закрывает дверь и предлагает им сесть и выпить стакан воды. Хината отказывается от последнего, но дрожащие колени опускают его на ближайший стул, и он кусает ногти, в то время как доктор тоже садится.

— Хорошо, — говорит она, после того как обменялась с матерью Хинаты самыми краткими любезностями. — Не мог бы ты описать мне этот эпизод так подробно, как можешь вспомнить.

Хината знает, хотя все немного расплывчато. Он не помнит всех подробностей; он помнит, что что-то случилось с его глазами, и он помнит боль и панику, и после этого все туманно, пока Суга не попросил Кагеяму вывести его наружу.

— Хорошо, — говорит доктор, медленно и размеренно, пока она записывает последний его рассказ. — Хорошо.

После этого следует долгий разговор о лекарствах и терапии, и о множестве других вещей, и Хината, по большей части, позволяет этому течь между его матерью и доктором. В его голове горит только один вопрос, и он просто ждет возможности высказать его.

— Очевидно, последнее к чему мы хотим прибегнуть — это хирургия, — говорит доктор, — но если приступы достигают такой степени, что с ними слишком сложно справиться с помощью лекарств, или мы чувствуем, что они подвергают вас какому-либо серьезному риску, мы можем обсудить это как окончательный вариант.

В конце концов, доктор и его мать — с некоторой минимальной поддержкой со стороны Хинаты (в основном кивки и гудение, а иногда да или нет) — решают попробовать курс лечения. Они говорили о тысячах, казалось, и каждый из них имел какой-то ужасный, неясный риск, который заставлял мать Хинаты качать головой, пока список не был закончен, и доктор не повела их обратно через наименее страшные, наиболее эффективные из них. Последний претендент-препарат под названием Дилантин. Это не так противно, но есть большой длинный список распространенных побочных эффектов, которые так напоминают Хинате о первых неделях после Аварии, что он почти говорит «нет», когда врач спрашивает, доволен ли он выбором.

Но вместо этого он говорит:

— Смогу ли я еще играть в волейбол?

Доктор заглядывает в свои записи. Мать Хинаты теребит кожу вокруг пальцев, поджимает губы и снова скрещивает ноги. Между ними раздается громкий коллективный вздох, и доктор поднимает глаза от своего стола.

— Есть риск, — говорит она, и впервые Хината обращает все свое внимание на нее, — что из парциальных припадков развиваются генерализованные припадки.

— Но я смогу все еще играть?

Доктор переводит взгляд на мать и обратно.

— У тебя нет причин полностью не играть, — говорит она, — но _есть_ причина быть осторожным. Если у тебя частичный припадок, ты должен сообщить об этом кому-нибудь и убедиться, что он знает, что делать, чтобы помочь тебе, и позаботиться о тебе, если припадок развивается.

— Может быть, будет проще, если ты не будешь играть.

Хината переводит взгляд с доктора на мать и раскрывает рот. Она по-прежнему не смотрит на него, сцепив руки на коленях.

— Только, — говорит она, — только до тех пор, пока ты не возьмешь их под контроль. Как только они станут более управляемыми…

— А что, если это не произойдет?

Хината чувствует ужасное чувство недоверия в своем животе. Его мать всегда была _более_ чем благосклонна к нему, к его стремлениям, и он ни на секунду не верил, что что-нибудь когда-нибудь изменит это.

Очевидно, сотрясение мозга настолько сильно, что навсегда повредило его мозг. Это никогда не приходило ему в голову.

— Мам, — говорит он, смотрит на доктора и обратно, — доктор сказала, что я могу играть.

— Ты должен быть осторожен, Шое.

— Я буду, — говорит он, — я буду, обещаю.

— Ты можешь снова пострадать.

— Нет.

— Ты этого не знаешь.

Затем следует большой, громкий спор, и все это время доктор сидит, сложив руки под подбородком. Он заканчивается тем, что руки Хинаты сложены на груди, нижняя губа зажата между зубами, а глаза влажные.

— Я присматриваю за тобой, — говорит она. — Я больше никогда не хочу видеть своего сына таким. Я хочу, чтобы ты был в безопасности.

Доктор опускает ладони на стол, мягко и тепло улыбается и смотрит на мать Хинаты.

— Он подвержен риску травмировать себя из-за припадков в классе, также как и при занятии спортом, — говорит она. — Важно, чтобы он вел себя как можно более нормально. Ему не нужно больше нарушать свой распорядок дня.

Мать Хинаты выглядит так, будто хочет поспорить, но доктор отворачивается и обращается к Хинате, постукивая ручкой между пальцами.

— Итак, — говорит она, — мы выпишем тебе рецепт и посмотрим, как пойдет лечение. Если побочных эффектов слишком много, или у тебя много приступов даже с лекарствами, мы назначим другой прием и обсудим еще несколько вариантов.

Это очень важно, и они уходят с рецептом и подробным напоминанием о ежедневной дозировке.

Они не разговаривают в машине, пока не возвращаются домой, и мать Хинаты глубоко вздыхает и выключает двигатель.

— Утром я позвоню куратору, — говорит она. — Я не хочу, чтобы ты играл прямо сейчас.

* * *

Прошло ужасно много времени с тех пор, как Хината заперся в своей спальне.

Когда они вошли внутрь, они снова закричали, у Хинаты сильно разболелась голова, но его мать не двинулась с места. «Никакого волейбола, — сказала она, — пока не прекратятся припадки». Он пытался доказать, что у него был только один с тех пор, как он выписался из больницы — _один_ — и что его может даже не _было_ , «но это не стоит риска», сказала она.

Это не стоит риска. Он не может вернуться на корт, пока его сломанный мозг не будет восстановлен.

Он всхлипывает, когда его телефон жужжит рядом с подушкой, вытирает щеки и смаргивает еще больше слез, чтобы увидеть уведомление на экране. Кагеяма.

_Что сказала доктор?_

Хината ерзает, чтобы устроиться на подушках, кладет телефон в руки и печатает большими пальцами.

_Она посадила меня на некоторые лекарства. Она говорит, что мне еще можно играть, но мама не разрешает._

Хината отправляет сообщение и роняет телефон на колени. Больше никакого волейбола. _Когда-нибудь_ , может быть, если лекарство подействует.

Он даже не может заставить себя прочесть ответ Кагеямы, когда раздается первый гудок, или второй, или третий, и в первый раз, когда звонит телефон, он не обращает на это внимания, но во второй раз он берет трубку и отвечает на звонок, даже не глядя, кто звонит.

— Я не в настроении разговаривать, Кагеяма.

— Хината?

Хината убирает трубку от головы и смотрит на нее. Имя Суги украшает экран, и время вызова мигает внизу, отсчитывая каждую секунду, которую он проводит, просто глядя, прежде чем его имя просачивается сквозь пространство, приглушенное расстоянием.

— Извини, — говорит он, — я думал, ты Кагеяма.

— Нет, но он позвонил мне, чтобы сказать, что беспокоится о тебе.

Хината теребит нитку на своем одеяле и сворачивается калачиком на боку. Его мысли возвращаются к Кагеяме, к постоянным взглядам, вопросам и держаниям за руку.

— Суга, — говорит он, и он рассказывает ему о том, как Кагеяма взял его за руку вне спортзала, соединил их пальцы, как они делают это каждый день, и некоторое время Суга тихо сидел на линии.

— Ты хорошо помнишь аварию?

— Нет, — говорит Хината. — Не совсем. Я имею в виду, кусочки и фрагменты, думаю. Я помню, что мне было больно и все такое, но кроме этого…это просто то, что мне сказали. Почему?

— Нет настоящей причины, — говорит Суга, хотя его голос звучит так, будто он что-то обдумывает, даже когда говорит. — И что еще более важно, о чем беспокоится Кагеяма?

Поэтому Хината рассказывает ему о волейбольной ситуации, о том, что сказала врач и что сказала его мать, и чем больше он говорит, тем больше его тело чувствует себя опустошенным. Он не _хочет_ плакать по телефону с Сугой, но к тому времени, как он закончил, он изо всех сил пытается сдержать сдавленный голос.

— Ох, — говорит Суга. И все стихает. Хината не может винить его за то, что он не знает, что сказать, и он собирается сказать ему об этом, когда приходит сообщение. Он отодвигает телефон достаточно далеко, чтобы увидеть уведомление, и на экране появляется имя Кагеямы.

— Мне пора идти, — говорит Хината. — Кагеяма пишет мне, и я не _хочу_ , чтобы он волновался.

— Хорошо, — начинает Суга, и после он добавляет: — Просто чтобы ты знал, Хината, Кагеяма очень, _очень_ беспокоился о тебе, когда это случилось. Думаю, он был напуган не меньше, чем все мы.

Они прощаются, и Хината, нахмурившись, кладет трубку. Это…просто…трудно представить, чтобы Кагеяма _волновался_ — может быть, из-за волейбола, но не из-за _него_ , — но при одной мысли об этом у него в животе вспыхивает что-то странно горячее.

В сообщении говорится « _Суга звонил тебе? Перестань меня игнорировать_ », предыдущее говорит: « _эй, идиот, напиши мне ответ_ », до этого он написал « _может быть, мы сможем ее отговорить? Ты должен играть_ », и « _ты в порядке?_ ».

Хината проводит бессмысленное время, уставившись на последнее.

Он быстро печатает в ответ: «да, Суга звонил мне, и да, я в порядке, и да, мне бы очень хотелось, чтобы я продолжал играть», и он только нажимает кнопку «Отправить», когда раздается стук в дверь и голос его матери.

— Шое, пора ужинать. И ты больше не должен запирать свою дверь.

* * *

Это не Хината разговаривает с матерью, или Кагеяма, или кто-то из команды, и даже не доктор, которая достучалась до нее.

Это Нацу.

Прошло чуть больше недели с тех пор, как Хината начал принимать новое лекарство, и, честно говоря, по большей части он чувствует себя ужасно. Пока что припадков больше не было, но усталость и головные боли навалились на него с такой силой, что его жизнь уже не стоит того, и он всегда немного нервничал, но за последнюю неделю ситуация стала просто нелепой.

Хината переворачивается на бок на диване и взбивает подушку под его головой. Он измотан и физически, и морально, и эмоционально. Целая неделя без волейбола — целая неделя осознания того, что он может никогда не вернуться к волейболу. Хината не думает, что он когда-либо чувствовал себя таким несчастным.

— Мам, — говорит Нацу, и Хината моргает, полностью открывая глаза, чтобы шпионить за своей матерью и сестрой через комнату. Его мать стоит на коленях, волосы Нацу обвиваются вокруг ее пальцев.

— Мм?

— Почему Шо больше не может играть в волейбол?

Хината ощетинивается, смотрит на них обеих и переворачивается на другой бок, уставившись на единственную красную нитку среди кремовой обивки.

— Потому что он может снова пострадать, если сделает это, — говорит она. Нацу некоторое время сидит молча, а потом говорит:

— Но…но сейчас ему _грустно_.

— Конечно, — говорит его мать, и Хината радуется, по крайней мере, тому, что в ее голосе слышится нотка вины, — он больше не может заниматься любимым делом. Но лучше держать его в безопасности, тебе не кажется?

Еще один тихий момент, когда Нацу задумывается, и когда она наконец снова говорит, ее голос звучит приглушенно, как будто она прячет рот за руками.

— Какой смысл быть в безопасности, если он все время будет грустить?

Долгое мгновение ничего не слышно, ни от его матери, ни от Нацу, а потом она говорит, тихо и задумчиво, и у нее перехватывает горло:

— Ты так думаешь, да?

— Да, — говорит Нацу. — Не лучше ли просто быть счастливым?

— Я полагаю.

Она не кажется такой уж убежденной, и Хината думает, что это действительно большое безнадежное дело, но затем она снова говорит странным, хриплым голосом.

— Тогда, наверное, мне лучше дать ему возможность играть.

Хината вскакивает с дивана в считанные секунды, останавливается перед матерью с огромными, широко раскрытыми глазами и самым обнадеживающим выражением лица, которое он может изобразить, и она дарит ему эту большую, грустную, водянистую улыбку.

— Мне _нужно_ , чтобы ты был осторожен, Шое, — ее голос прерывается, как будто она пытается не заплакать, и Хината думает, что она, вероятно, плачет, поэтому он кивает так сильно, что у него болит голова, и обнимает ее за шею, прижимая маленькое хихикающее тело Нацу между ними.

— Я составлю список, — он обещает, слова приглушены ее волосами. — Я составлю очень длинный список вещей, которые каждый должен знать, и я позабочусь, чтобы все его читали, чтобы я всегда был в безопасности с ними. Я обещаю, что буду осторожен. Спасибо.

На следующее утро Хината уходит в школу вприпрыжку, крепко сжимая в руке листок бумаги.\

* * *

Он даже не _играет_ в волейбол, когда у него случился второй приступ.

Сейчас время обеда, и Хината собирает свои книги и хватает бенто, когда он чувствует, что его веки начинают дрожать. Это странно, неконтролируемо, и у Хинаты возникает ужасное чувство в животе, как будто оно вот-вот выскочит из его горла, и оно приходит с этим отчаянным, безумным видом паники. Он без раздумий бросает свой бенто, выскальзывает из комнаты и бежит трусцой по коридору.

Он около класса Кагеямы, прежде чем понимает, где находится.

Он даже не знает _почему_. Может быть, это потому, что Кагеяма ближе всех, или, может быть, он не хотел быть там, или, может быть, это потому, что он не может перестать думать о том, что Кагеяма беспокоится о нем, но какова бы ни была причина, он останавливается в дверях и хрипло произносит имя Кагеямы, прежде чем его разум начинает пустеть.

Он лежит на полу, когда приходит в себя.

В коридоре тихо, пусто, если не считать его самого и Кагеямы, он прислонился спиной к стене, вытянув перед собой ноги и прижав носки ботинок друг к другу. Его голова кажется полной и распухшей, а губы покалывает от того, что он жевал, но на этот раз его рука не скручена в рубашке.

Он в куртке Кагеямы.

Ткань вокруг его пальцев вся смята, и ему приходится сильно подумать, чтобы ослабить хватку и позволить руке упасть. На этот раз на его подбородке нет слюны, хотя во рту ее полно, и он проглатывает ее и все равно вытирает рот.

— Я не знаю, — он начинает, откашливается и моргает, глядя на Кагеяму, — как мы сюда попали?

Он не хватает, он знает, что это не так, но его пальцы продолжают сжиматься и расслабляться по бокам, и странный вид смущенного ужаса царапает его грудь.

— Гулял, — говорит Кагеяма. Его лицо бледно, а пальцы дрожат. — Я спросил, не хочешь ли ты присесть, но ты просто начала ходить, и сайт, на который я смотрел, сказал, чтобы я не останавливал тебя без крайней необходимости.

Это странный шок для его организма, что Кагеяма провел свое исследование, но что более важно, это болезненная нервная энергия, пузырящаяся в его животе, и то, как его руки продолжают сжиматься.

— Ты в порядке, — говорит Кагеяма. Голос грубый, не такой нежный, как у Суги, но тем не менее успокаивает его (может быть, даже больше), и Хината кивает головой. С ним все в порядке. С ним Кагеяма.

Он сжимает кулак достаточно сильно, чтобы впиться ногтями в ладонь, и когда он снова ослабляет хватку, Кагеяма снова сводит их руки вместе.

На этот раз он делает что-то странное. Как будто что-то спокойное и прохладное тает от кончиков его пальцев вниз по руке, растекаясь по груди и успокаивая быстрое, тяжелое биение его сердца о ребра. Пальцы Кагеямы сжимают его пальцы, а Хината сжимает их в ответ, и через некоторое время остатки паники отступают, уступая место сильнейшему изнеможению, которое Хината испытывал с первых недель после Аварии.

— Зачем ты это сделал, — говорит Хината. Он кивает головой на их соединенные руки, и Кагеяма пожимает плечами, садится, скрестив ноги перед Хинатой, и разглаживает свой мятый пиджак.

— Это помогло, — говорит он, — в прошлый раз.\

— Ох.

Хината вроде как хочет помнить. Однако он ничего не может сделать, и вместо этого он просто позволяет Кагеяме держать его за руку, и он дышит, дышит и дышит, пока не будет готов встать.

Они молча берут свои обеды. Ученики в классе Кагеямы и в классе Хинаты смотрят на них, когда они входят, и Кагеяма бросает свирепые взгляды на детей, которые начинают шептаться за их руками. Хината чувствует себя в странной безопасности рядом с Кагеямой, и они в мирной тишине направляются к своей обычной скамейке.

— Это значит, что у тебя был еще один? — спрашивает Кагеяма через некоторое время. Хината кладет палочки и вытягивает ноги.

— Не знаю, — говорит он. — Нет, я так не думаю. Я не так давно принимаю лекарства, и я не знаю, как скоро они начинают…работать, я думаю? Не уверен.

Он знает, что ему, вероятно, придется рассказать об этом матери, и он знает, что она, вероятно, будет суетиться, и он знает, что должен сказать команде на тренировке, и что ему, возможно, придется принять все проще, и разочарование всей ситуации накапливается в нем так быстро, что он даже не понимает, что вскакивает на ноги, пока его обед не проливается на пол.

— Ой, — говорит Кагеяма, немного настороженно. — Посмотри, что ты наделал, идиот.

Хината не слушает, только хлопает себя кулаками по бокам и расхаживает перед скамейкой.

— Это просто, — начинает он, — худшая, самая глупая ситуация, и мне, возможно, придется иметь с ней дело всю оставшуюся жизнь? Возможно, мне придется жить на наркотиках, которые заставляют меня чувствовать себя ужасно, и я буду уставать, и у меня будет болеть голова, и… — он останавливается, делает глубокий вдох и резко оборачивается, — и если лекарства не подействуют, и следующие не подействуют, и те, что после этого не подействуют, им, возможно, придется вырезать маленький кусочек моего мозга, чтобы я больше не…не…не _сломался_!

— Ты не сломан, — говорит Кагеяма, и это достаточно громко и яростно, чтобы заглушить крик Хинаты, и он останавливается, чтобы посмотреть на него. Щеки Кагеямы слегка краснеют. — Ты в порядке, это просто еще одна вещь, с которой тебе придется иметь дело. Как, например, быть коротышкой. Или быть тупицей.

— Кого ты называешь тупицей, тупица?

Кагеяма даже не возражает, что в равной степени странно и успокаивает, потому что Хината слишком устала для драки, даже для драки с Кагеямой. Он откидывается на спинку скамьи и смотрит на рассыпанное содержимое своего обеда.

— Держи, — говорит Кагеяма, кладет свой наполовину законченный бенто на колени Хинате, палочки для еды и все такое, и добавляет тихонько, — идиот.

Хината спокойно ест, а когда он заканчивает, то опускает голову на плечо Кагеямы — он удивительно податлив под ним, как большая, теплая подушка с запахом Кагеямы — и закрывает глаза, всего на мгновение.

Он мгновенно засыпает, но не раньше, чем Кагеяма кладет свою руку на его и сплетает их пальцы вместе на его бедре.

* * *

Несмотря на то, что доктор сказала ему, что приступы все еще будут, что ему может потребоваться некоторое время, чтобы что-то начало меняться, Хината все еще в плохом настроении. Он все еще устал и не знает покоя, голова болит почти постоянно, и объявление о тренировочном лагере в Токио на выходные — это как раз то, что ему нужно, чтобы поднять настроение.

— Ты должен быть осторожен, — говорит его мать, проверяя и перепроверяя лекарства Хинаты — все там, где они должны быть в его коробке с таблетками. — Убедись, что твои друзья знают, что ты собираешься быть с людьми из других команд.

— Да, да, — он даже не может заставить себя _по-настоящему_ разозлиться из-за того, что она с ним нянчится; он слишком возбужден, честно говоря, и даже головная боль кажется немного легче. Выходные — целых _четыре дня_ — с его командой, с игроками из Некома и новыми игроками из новых команд — это одна из самых захватывающих вещей, которые когда-либо случались с ним.

Поездка на автобусе…короче, чем он ожидал. Он хотел _повеселиться_ , бодрствовать и волноваться вместе со всеми, потому что все они слишком взвинчены, чтобы спать, но он принимает таблетку перед посадкой в автобус, и следующее, что он знает, они снова останавливаются, и уже светло, и он слюна постоянно капает на плечо Кагеямы в течение нескольких часов.

Пятница и суббота пролетают как в тумане игр, тренировок, еды и сна, и на самом деле ни на что другое времени не остается. Не то чтобы он жаловался; в конце концов, они здесь, чтобы практиковаться, набираться опыта и становиться лучше, и бонус, который он получает, это проведение времени со своими друзьями, но было бы неплохо немного отдохнуть, потому что к тому времени, когда наступило воскресное утро, он действительно полностью истощен.

Он чуть не плачет, когда Кагеяма будит его.

— Тупица, пора вставать.

Хината утыкается лицом в подушку и стонет. Еще слишком рано, он слишком устал, у него не было времени на дополнительный сон, и он с самого начала знает, что это очень плохо, очень нехорошо, ситуация, которой подвергается его бедный мозг большой риск, и он знает, что должен кому-то рассказать.

У него должна быть хоть какая-то самодисциплина. Он просто должен...просто сказать Кагеяме прямо сейчас, в эту минуту, что он слишком устал и ему нужно поспать еще час или два. Что все дело в лекарствах. Что это будет плохо для его головы, если он будет слишком сильно давить на себя.

Но у него никогда не было никакой сдержанности, особенно в волейболе.

Он едва помнит, как спустился к завтраку. Он даже не уверен, что ест, честно говоря, но он не голоден, когда он переодевается для разминки, и он не голоден, когда он и Кагеяма бегают кругами снаружи.

Кагеяма, со своей стороны, бежит в ногу с Хинатой, а не мчится вперед. Хината действительно благодарен, потому что у него не было сил пытаться догнать Кагеяму, если бы он бежал намного быстрее.

— Ты в порядке? — спрашивает Кагеяма, когда они заканчивают последний круг, вытирая пот со лба краем рубашки и упираясь рукой в бедро. — Мы почти не бежали.

Хината пожимает плечами и закрывает глаза рукой, чтобы защититься от яркого солнца над головой. Он лежит на влажной от росы траве, ноги слишком устали, чтобы стоять.

— Я действительно устал, — говорит он. « _На полпути туда_ , — думает он, — _просто скажу ему, что, возможно, мне понадобится отдохнуть еще немного_ ». — Мне нужно быть расслабленным в первых играх.

После этого ему не нужно разговаривать с остальными. С Кагеямой в качестве диспетчерской вышки Хинате не нужно говорить остальным, что он устал, потому что именно Кагеяма делает последние удары, и он уверен, что не будет использовать Хинату и их быструю слишком часто.

Все идет довольно хорошо, для первого сета. Он почти ничего не делает, но Некома одерживает уверенную победу, и в животе Хинаты начинает закручиваться небольшой комок вины. Если бы он не так устал...

— Кагеяма.

Кагеяма опускает бутылку и поворачивается к нему лицом.

— Мы будем делать чаще, — говорит он, — быструю. Для следующего сета.

Кагеяма оглядывает его с головы до ног и смотрит прямо в глаза.

— Ты слишком устал, — говорит он, и Хината затыкает его отчаянным взмахом руки, когда взгляд Суги поворачивается в их сторону.

— Теперь я в порядке, — лжет он. У него начинает болеть голова. Очень- _очень_ болеть. — Мы не можем снова проиграть Некоме, когда играем с ними в последний раз.

Кагеяма все еще не выглядит слишком убежденным, но Хината толкает его с мольбой, сжимает его рукав в кулаке и умоляет изо всех сил, чтобы Кагеяма не позволил ему быть бесполезным, и Кагеяма — хотя все еще несколько неохотно — сдается.

Что, как оказалось, является Очень Большой Ошибкой.

Это происходит в заданной точке.

Быстрая работает идеально, безупречно; Хината прыгает на большой чистый участок сетки, закрывает глаза и размахивает рукой, и его рука соединяется с ударом, который отражается, когда мяч падает на пол с другой стороны сетки.

Но когда Хината открывает глаза, в зале все еще очень, очень темно.

Черный.

Он спотыкается среди криков своей команды, когда его ноги касаются пола, слушает, как они кричат о своей победе, и нащупывает сеть между пальцами.

Он не видит. Он не _видит_.

Он начинает потеть, сжимает сетку в руке и изо всех сил пытается вспомнить, была ли внезапная слепота в списке симптомов припадка, который ему сказала доктор, и _боже_ , почему он не обратил внимания?

Это не голос Карасуно, кто замечает его первым.

— Шое? — говорит Кенма, и Хината чувствует, как кожа касается его пальцев там, где они сцеплены в сетке. Это шокирует его, достаточно, чтобы он подпрыгнул, пошатнулся на нетвердых ногах, и он все еще не мог _видеть_.

Он вытягивает руки, чтобы сохранить равновесие, и быстро моргает. Ничего не меняется; спортзал остается в полной темноте, и голова Хинаты кружится и болит, и он даже не знает, в какую сторону идти.

— Что-то не так с Шое, — голос Кенмы звучит громче, чем Хината когда-либо слышал. Крики Карасуно умирают, и несколько пар ног приближаются к нему. Слишком много рук прикасается к нему.

— Не надо, — говорит он, съеживаясь и спотыкаясь о собственные ноги, и его тело наклоняется вниз, но пара горячих, скользких от пота рук ловит его прежде, чем он успевает упасть далеко.

— Хината?

— Я не вижу, — говорит он, и теперь, когда он в безопасности с Кагеямой, он позволяет панике захлебнуть себя. — Я не вижу, я не _вижу_.

— Все в порядке, — говорит Кагеяма, — такое случается, так сказали на сайте.

— Я не вижу.

— Я знаю. Все нормально. Не хочешь присесть?

— Я не _вижу_.

Следующее, что помнит Хината, это то, что он лежит на боку на своем футоне в их комнате. Кагеяма лежит напротив него, глаза бегают взад и вперед по его лицу, а их руки сцеплены в пространстве между ними. Хината с облегчением вздыхает и сжимает пальцы Кагеямы.

— Чувствуешь себя лучше?

Хината сглатывает. Он не совсем уверен _как_ он себя чувствует; он не помнит ничего с момента потери зрения на корте до настоящего момента, но он также не чувствует себя полностью вялым, не так, как будто он только что пришел в себя, и он говорит об этом Кагеяме, сжимая и разжимая пальцы вокруг Кагеямы.

— Может, ты вышел из припадка минут через десять? — говорит он, прикасаясь одной рукой. — Ты много плакал. Паниковал до тех пор, пока не перестал дышать. Тебя вырвало, а потом ты сказал, что очень устал, и мы привезли тебя сюда, чтобы ты немного отдохнул.

Теперь, когда Кагеяма сказал это, у него есть смутные воспоминания о потере завтрака, но...его глаза скользят вниз к босым ногам Кагеямы и обратно.

— Меня…

— …вырвало на мою обувь? Да. Ты сделал это.

Хината утыкается пылающей щекой в подушку.

— Извини.

Его голос звучит хрипло и сонно, и он повторяет это снова и снова, пока Кагеяма не придвигается немного ближе в пространстве между ними и не протягивает свободную руку, чтобы натянуть одеяло Хинаты немного выше по плечу.

— Ты ведешь себя странно, — говорит Хината, и слова вылетают прежде, чем он успевает их остановить. Кагеяма щелкает его по лбу и ерошит пальцами волосы.

— Я веду себя _хорошо_ , — говорит он, — не привыкай к этому.

Они погружаются в эту приятную, уютную тишину, их руки сжаты вместе, а дыхание смешивается в пространстве между ними. Она теплая и успокаивающая, и Кагеяма врывается в тишину с несколькими крошечными, неохотно звучащими словами.

— На этот раз ты вел себя очень странно, — говорит он. — Твои колени подогнулись, как будто ты больше не мог стоять, и ты продолжал _говорить_ это.

— Говорить что?

— Что ты ничего не видел, — говорит Кагеяма. — Я пытался успокоить тебя, как это делает Суга, например, сказать, что все в порядке и все такое, но это не помогло.

Хината смотрит на сомкнутые веки Кагеямы, словно он вспоминает что-то, о чем на самом деле не хочет думать.

— Все в порядке, — говорит Хината, и он придвигается, пока между ними не остается никакого пространства. — Ты действительно помогаешь. Даже если ты действительно большой, глупый идиот, ты действительно помогаешь.

Он уже засыпает, чувствуя, как дыхание Кагеямы обдувает его лицо, как кончик его носа соприкасается с носом Хинаты, как тепло его тела просачивается сквозь ткань одеяла между ними, и он засыпает просто так, с рукой Кагеямы, все еще крепко зажатой в его руке.

* * *

Новое лекарство на целую _тонну_ лучше. Единственный реальный побочный эффект — это легкое головокружение, но обычно это происходит только тогда, когда он слишком внезапно встает с постели или когда он недостаточно поел, _и_ это имеет огромное значение для припадков.

У него все еще есть странный припадок — обычно то, что доктор называет простым частичным припадком — и обычно они длятся всего пару секунд, но это ничто, _ничто_ по сравнению с тем, что было раньше.

Однако команда по-прежнему сильно беспокоится. По большей части это его даже не беспокоит; это просто пристальные взгляды во время тренировки, когда он изматывает себя, стук в дверь во время обеда, чтобы проверить, достаточно ли он положил в свой бенто и, возможно, худшее из них, компаньон, чтобы проводить его до автобусной остановки каждый вечер.

Ему все еще не разрешают ездить на велосипеде, пока не достигнут достаточного прогресса, чтобы подумать о том, чтобы отучить его от лекарств, но его родители смягчились достаточно, чтобы позволить ему ездить на автобусе утром и вечером. Из-за расстояния между остановкой и школой команда стала находить странные оправдания, чтобы ходить с ним каждый вечер после тренировки.

Обычно это Суга или Дайчи, но и остальные тоже по очереди; Ямагути говорит ему, что идет к зубному, Ноя говорит, что ему тоже нужно успеть на автобус, а Танака говорит, что он встречает девушку чуть дальше остановки, и они могли бы пойти вместе, верно?

Хината все равно _что-то_ заподозрил, потому что ни один из них даже не живет в том же направлении, что и автобусная остановка, но именно Цукишима наконец-то говорит ему, о чем он все это время думал.

— Я делаю это только, — говорит он, засунув руки в карманы и повесив наушники на шею, — потому что никто не хочет, чтобы ты умер по дороге домой, и теперь моя очередь убедиться, что ты этого не сделаешь.

— Спасибо за заботу, — говорит Хината, и когда Цукишима проводит языком по зубам, Хината высовывает язык и складывает руки.

— Это идея Кагеямы, — говорит Цукишима, и у Хинаты отвисает челюсть.

— Правда? — выходит немного более взволнованно, чем удивленно, и Цукишима смотрит на него этим странным, знающим взглядом, прежде чем он надевает наушники на уши и включает музыку.

Это на следующий день, когда Хината зовет его.

— Кагеяма! — говорит он, стоя в дверях клубной комнаты, широко расставив ноги и обвиняюще тыча длинным пальцем в сторону Кагеямы. Кагеяма невозмутимо смотрит на него и стягивает через голову рубашку.

— Что?

— Ты заставил команду провожать меня до автобусной остановки, чтобы я не умер по дороге?

Кагеяма застегивает молнию на сумке.

— Ты сделал! Ты сделал. Почему ты не сказал мне, _Бакаяма_?

Кагеяма перекидывает ремень сумки через плечо, идет к двери и тащит Хинату за локоть. Он не произносит ни слова, пока они не выходят за ворота школы.

— Я знаю, ты не хотел, чтобы люди суетились, — говорит Кагеяма. — Но я… _мы_ все волнуемся.

Рот Хинаты растягивается в хитрой улыбке, и он прикрывает его кончиками пальцев.

— Ямаяма, — говорит он, и Кагеяма бросает на него острый взгляд, — ты волновался обо мне?

Кагеяма качает головой, потом кивает, а потом хмурится, и его губы кривятся в гримасе, как будто он не уверен, что должен делать со своим лицом.

— Знаешь, тебе это позволено. Волноваться, — Хината ухмыляется, размахивает рукой и ловит Кагеяму за руку. Лицо Кагеямы горит ярко-красным, а Хината улыбается еще шире, приподнимается на цыпочки и неуклюже целует Кагеяму в щеку. — Вот что _делают_ бойфренды.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Как бы он ни старался, Кагеяма просто не может перестать думать об этом.  
> Так происходит каждую ночь; маленькое напоминание просачивается, просачивается из какой-то глубокой, темной дыры в глубине его сознания, вздымается и расцветает, как грозовые тучи, пока сознание Кагеямы не наполняется, не становится плотным и тяжелым, и едва хватает места для его мозга среди этого беспорядка.  
> Сегодня все начинается со звука.

Как бы он ни старался, Кагеяма просто не может перестать _думать_ об этом.

Так происходит каждую ночь; маленькое напоминание просачивается, просачивается из какой-то глубокой, темной дыры в глубине его сознания, вздымается и расцветает, как грозовые тучи, пока сознание Кагеямы не наполняется, не становится плотным и тяжелым, и едва хватает места для его мозга среди этого беспорядка.

Сегодня все начинается со звука.

Это достаточно невинно, треск его телефона, когда он бросает его на стол. В этом нет ничего опасного, ничего угрожающего, но тело Кагеямы сжимается с головы до ног в тот момент, когда металл ударяется о дерево.

Он останавливается, дышит, зажмуривает глаза, чтобы заставить первые панические атаки вернуться туда, откуда они появились, но они распространяются слишком быстро, слишком сильно, поглощают его целиком, пока он не слышит только этот звук, снова и снова, треск-треск- _треск_.

И вот он, как всегда.

Хината лежит скорчившись на корте, неподвижный, невидящий, молчаливый, если не считать громкого, гулкого _удара_ головой об пол.

Кагеяма делает глубокий вдох и сжимает простыни в кулаках. Хината в порядке; он говорит себе это каждую ночь, повторяя, как заезженная пластинка, тикающая над Хинатой, _Хината в порядке, Хината в порядке, Хината в порядке, Хината в порядке-порядке-порядке-порядке_ , пока его не начинает трясти, пот бисеринками выступает на лбу.

Дым в его мозгу выплескивается наружу, заполняя рот, горло, вытесняя воздух из легких и занимая все пустое пространство, пока Кагеяма не перестает даже дышать.

Это уже не остановить, раз уж началось. Все, что может сделать Кагеяма, - это переждать, и большинство ночей он лежит до утра, не думая ни о чем, кроме Хинаты, лежащем на полу спортзала, и призрака звука, который он издает, когда падает на землю.

* * *

Самое странное, что все это началось не сразу. Был большой, долгий перерыв, месяцы и месяцы ничего, Кагеяма был в полном порядке, Хината поправлялся, и вот однажды — погода была холодной, сырой и унылой, дождь стучал большими, тяжелыми каплями по тротуару — Хината не должен был ехать домой на велосипеде.

Не было никаких _подсказок_ , никакого очевидного риска и явной опасности, но по какой-то причине Кагеяма просто...он просто _знал_ , что Хината не должен быть на этом велосипеде.

Он мог поскользнуться или упасть, а может быть, попасть под машину — было темно, они могли даже не заметить его — и что, если он снова ударится головой? Коктейль из лекарств, который он сейчас принимает от своих припадков, _работает_ , ему становится лучше, они даже начинают отучать его от всего этого, так что, если что-то случится, что снова сбьет его с толку?

От этих мыслей у него зачесались руки. Он продолжал идти молча, пока Хината болтал рядом с ним, толкая этот дурацкий велосипед, ступая ногами по большим, полным лужам и разбрызгивая воду по обеим ногам.

Было странно идти рядом с ним, когда Хината нес постоянный поток небрежных слов и случайных мыслей, в то время как его собственная голова была заполнена только одним: не позволяй ему ехать домой на этом чертовом велосипеде. Он упадет. Он _умрет_.

Но вот они свернули, и Хината потянулся, чтобы чмокнуть Кагеяму в щеку, и он помахал на прощание, а язык Кагеямы приклеился к небу. Ему нужно было что-то сказать, _что угодно_ , но где-то между его мозгом и телом был перерезан провод. Не было никакой связи, никакого соединения между мыслью и действием, и как бы ему ни _хотелось_ протянуть руку, сказать что-нибудь, слова не приходили.

Его кулаки оставались крепко сжатыми по бокам, челюсти сжаты так сильно, что зубы болели, и Хината вскочил на велосипед и оттолкнулся от него, через проливной дождь, за угол и скрылся из виду.

Это было две недели назад.

С тех пор это постоянно крутилось у него в голове.

Не так часто Хинате даже _разрешают_ ездить на велосипеде. Только в очень, очень хорошие дни, когда его голова чувствует себя легкой, ясной и бодрой, и даже тогда, он, возможно, сделал это всего три или четыре раза — потому что «Ты все еще должен быть осторожен, Шое» и «твой мозг все еще немного разбит, успокойся», — но, честно говоря, Кагеяма хочет, чтобы _все это не часто_ было чем-то большим, чем вообще _не было_.

И дело уже не только в велосипеде.

Это…это ужасно много вещей. То, как он прыгает по коридорам, заставляет Кагеяму нервничать, когда он скачет в помещении — школьные потолки слишком _низкие_ , не приспособленные для таких людей, как Хината, людей с пружинами вместо ног и синяками на мозгах — и, возможно, худшее из всех, волейбол.

Кагеяма начинает _ненавидеть_ , что Хината все еще играет в волейбол.

Это глупо, так _глупо_ , потому что раньше он волновался, что Хината больше никогда не сможет играть, но теперь он...вроде бы хотел, чтобы это было так.

Он ненавидит себя за это, потому что Хината был бы абсолютно несчастен без волейбола. Он будет таким же грустным и угрюмым, как в те недели, когда ему не разрешали играть, и Кагеяма никогда, никогда больше не хочет видеть его таким.

Но он также никогда, никогда не хочет видеть его снова на полу спортзала, снова в больнице, слабым, хрупким и _сломленным_.

И как будто этого было недостаточно — если постоянного беспокойства, _страха_ всякий раз, когда Хината двигался слишком энергично, было недостаточно — также есть кошмары.

Возможно, на самом деле _кошмар_ — не лучший способ описать ужасные воспоминания, которые преследуют его, потому что кошмар означал бы, что он спал. А Кагеяма не спал нормально уже две недели, с тех пор как на него обрушился первый приступ паники.

Это…странно. Ничто из этого не является особенно подавляющим, но оно есть, всегда присутствует, как медленное, устойчивое кап-кап-кап протекающего крана. Проблема в том, что Кагеяма — это таз с пробкой в сливном отверстии, и даже если кап-кап-кап идет медленно, вода накапливается, и это только вопрос времени, конечно, прежде чем часть ее, по крайней мере, начнет переливаться через борта.

Первое переполнение происходит в четверг.

У Хинаты сегодня не самый лучший день. Он ничего не сказал вслух, но с того момента, как они встретились утром, Кагеяма понял, что что-то не так.

Первая подсказка заключается в том, что когда Хината встречает его у школьных ворот, он уже на ногах и идет со стороны автобусной остановки. Во-вторых, каждое его движение — это медленные, размеренные, крошечные шажки на нетвердых ногах и плечи, плотно прижатые к ушам.

Он улыбается в знак приветствия, но улыбка у него голая, слабая и немного дрожащая, и он странно щурит глаза и сжимает челюсть, когда останавливается, становясь всего на шаг ближе, чем обычно, и наклоняясь, чтобы прислониться лбом к плечу Кагеямы.

— Голова болит, — это все, что он говорит, когда Кагеяма ворчит на его вопрос. Кагеяма протягивает ладонь и гладит по спине Хинаты. Он осторожен в своих прикосновениях, боясь, что Хината может разбиться на тысячу крошечных, непоправимых кусочков под его грубой ладонью.

— Плохо? — спрашивает он, и Хината мычит. — Слова, тупица, — Кагеяма ворчит, потому что мычание — это не «да» и не «нет», и это действует ему на нервы, не зная.

— Да.

Хината выдыхает ответ, тихий и приглушенный, когда его рот прижимается к куртке Кагеямы.

Это не первый раз, когда у него был плохой день с тех пор, как он начал принимать новое лекарство, но это тоже не обычное явление — достаточно редкое, чтобы сегодня это заставило Кагеяму нервничать. Напряжение извивается от середины и наружу, начиная от живота и переходя к рукам, ногам, плечам и шее, и Хината, должно быть, чувствует это, потому что он отстраняется и заставляет себя слегка улыбнуться.

— Все в порядке, — говорит он, отступая, чтобы встать самостоятельно. — Все в порядке, не волнуйся.

Кагеяма хмурится. Его пальцы сжимаются по бокам, но импульса протянуть руку и схватить, ударить, потянуть и подтолкнуть уже почти нет. Он все еще слишком боится сломать его, чтобы даже прикоснуться.

— Тупица, — говорит Кагеяма, — если ты чувствовал себя дерьмом, тебе следовало остаться дома.

— Вульгарно! Не говори дерьмо, Кагеяма! — за криком Хинаты следует сильное вздрагивание, и рука тянется вверх, чтобы потереть прямо между бровей. Борьба Кагеямы прекращается, сменяясь небольшим всплеском страха, и он поворачивается, поднимая свою сумку прямо на плечо и подталкивая Хинату вперед.

— Давай, глупый, — говорит он, — мы же опоздаем.

Только когда они добираются до клубной комнаты, паника начинает капать в него немного быстрее, потому что Хината бросает свою сумку, снимает рубашку, переодевается в спортивную одежду, и Кагеяма поражен ужасным осознанием.

— Нет, — говорит Кагеяма. Хината смотрит на него поверх подола рубашки, когда он натягивает ее на лицо. Кагеяма качает головой и сбрасывает ботинки. — Ты ни в коем случае не тренируешься. Какой же ты идиот?

Сначала Хината не отвечал. Он сидел тихо и неподвижно, пока Кагеяма переодевался, и только когда Кагеяма взял свои ботинки и бутылку с водой, готовый уйти, он что-то сказал.

— Все будет _хорошо_ , Кагеяма, — говорит он. — Я играл и когда мне было хуже.

— Ну, тебе не следовало этого делать, — говорит Кагеяма. _Кап-кап-кап_ становится все быстрее, все более непрерывным, и он чувствует, как его охватывает паника.

— Почему нет?

— Потому что это _опасно_ , — выплевывает Кагеяма. На мгновение Хината просто моргает, глядя на него. Он смотрит, моргает, потом улыбается и тянется, чтобы натянуть шорты.

\- Да, хорошо, _мам_ , - говорит Хината, и из него вырывается маленький пузырек смеха. Пальцы Кагеямы сжимаются в кулаки. Это не _смешно_ , думает он. Не над чем смеяться. Хинате не нужно было видеть себя, когда произошел несчастный случай; ему не нужно было вспоминать об этом, вспоминать страх, панику и _звук_ , который он издал, когда упал на пол.

\- Тебе нужно быть осторожным, - говорит Кагеяма. - Или ты снова навредишь себе.

Хината встает и потягивается. Он выглядит немного оживленнее, и Кагеяма не уверен, что это перспектива волейбола, то ли он просто притворяется, что чувствует себя лучше, чтобы держать Кагеяму подальше. В любом случае, это глупо, и он не должен играть сегодня.

Он _вообще_ не должен играть.

\- Глупый, - говорит Кагеяма. - Идиот.

Он такой злобный, ядовитый, что Хината вздрагивает от его звука. Кагеяма не _хочет_ злиться, он действительно, честно не хочет, но Хината - самый глупый человек на всем белом свете, и Кагеяма не хочет, чтобы ему снова причинили боль.

\- Я же говорил тебе, _Бакагеяма_ , - говорит Хината, - все будет _хорошо_ . Если я все еще не буду чувствовать себя хорошо на тренировке, я остановлюсь, хорошо?

Кагеяма сердито смотрит на него сверху вниз. Он бы привязал его к скамейке, если бы мог, думает он; привязал бы его и держал там, чтобы он не мог играть, или, может быть, он просто обернул бы его пузырем с головы до ног, чтобы он не мог удариться, ушибиться или убить себя, даже если бы у него _была_ возможность потренироваться.

Лицо Хинаты исказилось от чего-то слегка мягкого к чему-то хитрому, злому, и он прикрыл рот рукой, чтобы скрыть усмешку, глядя на Кагеяму из-под челки.

\- Ямаяма, - говорит он, и Кагеяма ощетинивается от этого прозвища, - ты _волнуешься_ обо мне?

Кагеяма вылетает из клубной комнаты прежде, чем Хината успевает заметить румянец, заливающий его щеки.

Хината, к его чести, остается верен своему слову. Он твердо знает, что он может и не может делать во время тренировки, решив пробежать несколько кругов и пропустить упражнения по прыжкам в воду, и после нескольких тренировочных бросков он качает головой и склоняет голову перед Дайчи, прежде чем сесть на скамейку и потягивать воду из своей бутылки.

Кагеяма старается не выдавать своего беспокойства. Он пытается, но это _трудно_ , когда тревожные колокольчики звенят в каждой его части. Он ловит себя на том, что наблюдает за каждым мячом, который пролетает через спортзал во время тренировки, гипер осознавая, где они все находятся по отношению к тому, где Хината сидит на скамейке, указывает с одной стороны от него и Такеда с другим, обмениваясь мягкими, тихими словами, пока остальные тренируются.

Раз или два шальной волейбольный мяч пролетает слишком близко к нему для комфорта, и каждый раз Кагея застывает с головы до ног, дыхание сдавливается в легких, грудь сжимается, и только когда опасность минует, он расслабляется, хотя и немного. До сих поренные болезненные узлы мышцы поднимают его плечи, напрягаются сухожилия на шее, и _кап-кап-кап_ паники вздувается, как река, выйти из берегов.

* * *

С каждым днем мозг Кагеямы только ухудшается.

Это _несправедливо_ , думает он, потому что не _он_ попал в аварию, не его мозг пострадал, так почему же тогда у него в голове что-то не так работает?

Каждый вечер одно и то же. Крошечный спусковой крючок — чаще всего шум, но иногда действие, или случайная мысль, или что-то, что кто-то говорит или что он слышит по телевизору — и внезапно весь ад вырывается на свободу.

Это… _пугает_ , как мало он контролирует себя. Придет мысль, и он задрожит, сломается, разобьется, как стекло, как тонкий фарфор, рассыплется под тяжестью одного-единственного воспоминания, которое не хочет его покидать.

Иногда это жестоко. Это дрожь, судорожное, хриплое дыхание и всхлипы, которые он не может сдержать, и это жар, обжигающий жар, которым потеет его кожа и кипит его желудок, а в другое время он молчит. Погруженный только в свои мысли — снова, и снова, и снова Хината будет падать, и он будет лежать неподвижно, и _трещина_ в его голове будет звенеть все больше и больше — и он будет сидеть неподвижно, тихо, с неглубоким дыханием и пустыми глазами, и он едва помнит следующее утро.

Он уверен, что память крадет у него время. Только что было темно, и часы показывали восемь, или девять, или _десять_ , а в следующее мгновение за окнами щебечут птицы, и иногда его пижама была влажной от пота, подушка мокрая там, где он плакал или пускал слюни, простыни смяты.

В других случаях все остается по-прежнему. Его постель в порядке, одежда сухая, глаза щиплет, а рот как вата.

Это ужасно, _кошмарно_ , самое ужасное чувство, которое он когда-либо испытывал, возможно, за всю свою жизнь, но единственная хорошая вещь во всем этом — это то, что это происходит только ночью. В тишине, когда он наедине со своими мыслями и его мозг свободен играть.

По крайней мере, так все начинается.

Впервые все меняется на тренировке.

Это относительно обычный день — действительно хороший, по его меркам в последнее время, — и практика идет лучше, чем хорошо. Все находятся на вершине своей игры, даже Хината, и впервые за короткое время он играет так же, как раньше, до аварии.

И, самое главное, голова Кагеямы ведет себя _нормально_. Он не волнуется, даже _немного_ , когда Хината подпрыгивает к мячу, когда он отбивает мяч жестко и быстро и _бам_. Он падает на площадку с другой стороны сетки, и Кагеяма даже не вздрагивает от шума, который он производит.

Хината приземляется с грохотом и раскачивается, чтобы найти равновесие, и когда он это делает, он кричит, и Кагеяма тоже кричит, потому что это _хорошо_. Лучше, чем за последние _недели_. Хината подпрыгивает и снова опускается, и это, должно быть, сотрясает его голову, но Кагеяма даже не беспокоится.

Хорошо. Все хорошо.

Все утро остается хорошим, даже после того, как тренировка закончилась, и он вернулся в свой класс, строча конспект, потому что он нашел лучший способ сохранить свою голову спокойной — это держать ее занятой. Все хорошо за обедом, когда он и Хината делят свои бенто на траве снаружи, лицом к лицу, скрестив ноги, колени стучат друг о друга, когда они тянутся, чтобы взять у друг друга из коробки.

Все еще хорошо, когда они целуются за обедом, подло и дрожа от головокружительного предвкушения. Место уединенное, но они все еще высматривают людей, которые могут наткнуться на них.

Это _лучше_ , чем хорошо, когда тренировка начинается снова. Кагеяма _взволнован_ , очень рад быть там, броситься к Хинате, пока его ладони не кровоточат, пока каждый мускул не кричит ему остановиться, и только когда они выполняют еще один набор упражнений, все очень грубо и очень резко _перестает_ быть хорошим.

В этом, в частности, никто не виноват.

Все слишком быстро, слишком близко друг к другу. Возможно, это хорошее чувство было взаимным для всех них — возможно, то, что он и Хината вернулись в игру впервые за долгое время, взволновало их так же, как это взволновало Кагеяму — или, возможно, они просто недостаточно осторожны.

Что бы это ни было, это становится проблемой, потому что Танака прыгает слишком рано позади длинных ног Цукишимы, и когда Цукишима поднимается в конце своего прыжка, голова Танаки опускается, и есть крошечный, самый узкий запас для него, чтобы качнуться в сторону, чтобы избежать удара в зубы.

Он делает это — просто, Кагеяма думает, что он, вероятно, слышит свист ветра, когда ботинок Цукишимы проплывает мимо его уха — но в его броске слишком много инерции, и он теряет равновесие, падает, и его затылок ударяется о деревянный пол с глухим стуком, который заполняет спортзал.

С ним все в порядке. Кагеяма знает это, потому что, как только все начинают паниковать, он садится и смеется, потирает голову, отмахивается от их беспокойства и встает, чтобы принять самый большой и фальшивый бой с ногами Цукишимы, который Кагеяма когда-либо видел.

Но знание того, что он в порядке, не останавливает панику, которая закипает в нем. Она заполняет его, приклеивает его ноги к полу, когда все остальные двигаются — даже Хината протискивается мимо него, смеясь вместе с остальными над откровенно _испуганным_ выражением лица Цукишимы, когда он смотрит вниз, где Танака присел перед ним, угрожающе указывая пальцем на его кроссовки.

Все _смеются_ , но Кагеяма не может не слышать, как его череп стучит по дереву.

У него чешется кожа. Он чувствует, как под рубашкой поднимается жар, согревая его, и пот начинает покалывать его спину и грудь.

« _Успокойся_ », — думает он, вцепившись пальцами в шорты. Материал шелковисто-мягкий на ощупь, и Кагеяма думает об этом, а не о том, как ткань трется между большим и указательным пальцами, и о том, как успокоить дыхание, потому что оно слишком быстрое, слишком поверхностное.

Внезапно ему очень не хочется быть в спортзале. Стены слишком тесные, воздух слишком разреженный, а пол слишком твердый. Это _опасно_ , рисковано. Кто-то может _умереть_ на этом полу — он сам, или Хината, или кто-то еще из команды — и эта мысль кружит ему голову, пока он не почувствует тошноту.

— Ладно, продолжим, — голос Укая просачивается внутрь, и Кагеяма позволяет ему увести себя из головы. Если он зайдет слишком далеко, то застрянет, он это знает. Он застрянет там, пойманный в бесконечную петлю трещины, трещины, _трещины_.

Он делает пару осторожных шагов, и его колени дрожат.

Тренировка, после этого, далека от хорошей.

Хината, должно быть, знает, что что-то не так, потому что он подходит слишком близко, сначала подталкивая его локтем, а потом успокаивая хитрыми прикосновениями, когда никто не смотрит; блуждающие пальцы скользят по его рукам, по спине, но даже присутствия Хинаты недостаточно, чтобы ослабить напряжение, охватившее его.

Единственное, что его хоть немного успокоит, думает он, — это выйти из спортзала. Все здание кажется угрожающим, после этого, монстр с острыми, капающими клыками и щелкающими челюстями, рычащий и ворчащий и ожидающий удара.

Он не делает ни единого глубокого вдоха, пока они не покидают клубную комнату. Дайчи угощает их мясными булочками, и поэтому Кагеяма следует за остальными, пока они спускаются с холма к магазину. Даже Цукишима и Ямагути, которые обычно замыкают шествие, идут впереди него, Ячи трусит рядом с ними, а Киеко не отстает, листая на ходу свой блокнот.

Кагеяма видит, как Хината прыгает между Сугаварой и Дайчи. Он не обращает внимания, наблюдая за тем, как они идут, а Кагеяма смотрит на путаницу его ног, когда он прыгает, скачет, поворачивается, чтобы поговорить с каждым из них по очереди. Земля под ним твердая, непоколебимая, и она наверняка сломает его, если он упадет.

Кагеяма чувствует, как его плечи приподнимаются, прижимаясь к ушам, и гадает, не сделал ли он чего-нибудь — шума или резкого движения — потому что Хината оглядывается на него, а потом он бежит мимо всех, прямо к концу, чтобы встать рядом с Кагеямой.

— Ой, — говорит он, наклоняясь, чтобы подтолкнуть Кагеяму плечом, — чего ты так напрягся, а?

Кагеяма качает головой.

— Я не _напрягся_ , — говорит он. Хината обвиняюще тычет пальцем.

— Так и есть! — говорит он. — Ты как…самый напряженный человек на свете. А также худший лжец.

Кагеяма пожимает плечами. Вернее, он пытается это сделать, но в его мышцах так много скованности, что это движение едва заметно. Хината смотрит на него еще немного, а затем его рука проскальзывает в карман куртки Кагеямы рядом с его собственной, и он переплетает их пальцы вместе.

— Ты ведешь себя странно, — говорит он, но в этом есть какая-то мягкость, и в том, как он прижимается щекой к плечу Кагеямы, когда они идут. — Типа, страннее, чем обычно.

Кагеяма хочет поспорить. Он хочет, чтобы день снова был нормальным, хочет головокружительных бабочек в животе, потому что Хината прикасается к нему, как он всегда делает, но все, что занимает его желудок, — это тяжелое, свинцовое месиво, кружащееся, кусающее и царапающее внутри него.

Поэтому вместо того, чтобы бороться, он кряхтит, и пальцы Хинаты крепче сжимают его собственные.

— Да что с тобой такое? Ты что, такой глупый, что даже говорить не можешь?

В обычный день Кагеяма огрызнулся бы в ответ. Он говорил бы что-нибудь гадкое и глупое, а Хината ухмылялся, и он тоже огрызался в ответ. Или, может быть, Кагеяма толкнул его — не сильно, но достаточно, чтобы он немного пошатнулся — но _боже_ , что, если он упадет? Что, если он снова ударится головой?

Не стоит рисковать, даже чтобы казаться хоть немного по эту сторону нормы, чтобы разгладить обеспокоенную морщинку в верхней части носа Хинаты.

— Хорошо, — это все, что ему удается сказать, и он сжимает пальцы Хинаты в ответ — возможно, немного сильнее, чем нужно, но если Хината и возражает, он ничего не говорит.

Они останавливаются вместе с остальной группой у подножия холма и толпятся вокруг, ожидая возвращения Дайчи с их подарками.

Хината держит руку в кармане Кагеямы. Не то чтобы они _никогда_ не были…ласковы перед командой, но и не так уж часто, и обычно это происходит в более уединенных местах, чем середина главной улицы, так близко к школе. Но Хината не отпускает, и Кагеяма, вероятно, не позволил бы ему, даже если бы попытался.

В глубине души он знает, что привязан к очень тонкой, очень хрупкой веревке. Кап замедлился, выровнялся, но он уже так полон, что еще немного сломает его, он это знает. Если Хината сейчас отпустит его — если он потеряет эту единственную, прочную связь с землей — он может уплыть, или растаять в ничто, или вспыхнуть пламенем, и поэтому он сжимает еще крепче, крепко держа в кармане свою единственную ненадежную связь с землей.

* * *

Следующие несколько дней будут…в лучшем случае тяжелыми, с постоянным, скрытым чувством тревоги, ползущим под всем, что делает Кагеяма. Тренировка ужасна, каждое занятие, и Кагеяма проводит половину времени, молясь в течение нескольких часов, а другую половину смотрит, сверх бдительный, напряженный и готовый к тому, что что-то пойдет ужасно неправильно.

Но теперь все становится легче. По мере того как проходят дни, без происшествий, становится немного легче справляться, и к тому времени, как проходит еще одна неделя, он чувствует себя относительно хорошо. Не очень, конечно, но…лучше.

Хината, как он заметил, проводит еще _больше_ времени, приклеившись к нему, что приятно и немного тревожно. В основном приятно, потому что бабочки вернулись, танцуя в его животе, когда Хината улыбается ему, когда он прикасается к нему, обнимает его или целует.

Но это тревожно, потому что даже когда они расслабляются, или когда они тренируются только вдвоем, или когда они дерутся — « _определенно_ твоя очередь покупать закуски, я купил их в прошлый раз!» — или когда они прижимаются друг к другу, спиной к стене в тени школьного здания, сцепив руки между скрещенными ногами, скрытые от глаз, он чувствует, что глаза Хинаты наблюдают за ним.

Так не должно быть. Хината — это тот, кто пострадал, у него сломан мозг, с долгосрочными побочными эффектами, с лекарствами и припадками, и это должен быть Кагеяма, наблюдающий за _ним_. Это Кагеяма должен следить за ним, сжимать его руку, когда он выглядит неуверенным, обнимать его в его плохие дни.

Он старается изо всех сил, он делает, но простой факт таков: утешать, быть заботливым, это естественно для Хинаты. Кагеяма, напротив, не знает, что делать с волнением, которое бурлит в нем. Он не знает, как это выразить — чем он может _помочь_ , когда Хината не в порядке? Как он заставит его чувствовать себя лучше? Как он может просто…быть рядом с ним, когда нет никакого способа, чтобы заставить его чувствовать себя лучше?

У Кагеямы нет ответов на все эти вопросы, но у Хинаты, похоже, есть.

Он знает, когда нужно давить и подталкивать, когда нужно бороться, чтобы заставить его подняться, и он знает, когда нужно прекратить это. Он знает, когда просто сидеть, держать Кагеяму за руку, обнимать или целовать его, а когда задавать вопросы и держать рот на замке.

Кагеяма может только вариться в своем беспокойстве. Оно разъедает его, переполняет его, громко кричит, панически кричит из самого затылка — «он _умрет_ », «он снова покалечится», «ты ничего не можешь сделать, чтобы защитить его», «мир опасен, что ты можешь сделать, чтобы помочь?» — и Кагеяма понятия не имеет, как он должен с этим справиться.

Но, по крайней мере, все было хорошо. С Хинатой все было хорошо, и, по доверенности, с Кагеяме тоже было неплохо.

Ночи все еще являются проблемой, и он все еще просыпается в поту или в тишине, и все еще есть странный, надоедливый вид страха, когда проиходит тренировка, но это все, с чем он может работать, что он может преодолеть.

И до сих пор каждая маленькая проблема, которая у него была, имела какой-то смысл. У всего этого есть _причина_ , спусковой крючок, каким бы глупым он ни был.

Пока однажды это не произойдет.

Он в классе, когда это происходит.

Учитель говорит об английском, или об истории, или о математике, Кагеяма даже не знает. Он слишком занят, наблюдая за тем, как мир проплывает за окном, подперев подбородок ладонью, пока люди строчат вокруг него заметки. В некоторые дни — обычно плохие — Кагеяма научился хорошо концентрироваться в классе. Это отвлекает его мысли от других вещей.

Сегодня хороший день, или, по крайней мере, один из лучших, и снаружи дует первый благоухающий ветерок ранней весны, шелестя свежими зелеными листьями там, где они прорастают на полуобнаженных ветвях.

В классе тепло, день чудесный, Хината лежит на полу в спортзале, и в голове Кагеямы раздается треск его черепа.

Это происходит так быстро, что Кагеяма даже не успевает прийти в себя. В одно мгновение он смотрит на деревья, а в следующее Хината без сознания, и спортзал пуст, безмолвен, если не считать эха его головы о дерево.

Он не знает, как долго это длится. Это могут быть минуты, часы, _дни_ , но когда он останавливается, класс пуст, за исключением его учителя и школьной медсестры, скорчившейся возле его стола. Это был один из худших случаев, он может сказать, потому что его рубашка прилипла к коже, и его верхняя губа соленая, когда он облизывает ее, глаза метались между медсестрой, учителем и пустыми стульями вокруг него.

Они задают вопросы, много вопросов. Как он себя чувствует, во-первых, нужно ему лечь, если его тошнит, если ему больно — а затем они переходят к другим вещам, к «Ты помнишь, что случилось?» и «Можешь рассказать нам, что помнишь?».

Кагеяма дает им половинчатые ответы. Нет, нет, он не помнит, что случилось, и нет, нет, он не скажет им, что он помнит. Он не хочет думать об этом, никогда, потому что он уже чувствует, как его кожа зудит, нагревается, и медсестра поняла, что он слишком близок к тому, чтобы снова ускользнуть, потому что она больше не давит.

— Я бы хотела измерить твою температуру, посмотреть, нет ли ее у тебя, хорошо?

Кагеяма кивает. Он знает, каков будет результат — вне всяких измерений, она будет, потому что даже с лихорадкой, которая у него была, он никогда не горел так, как сейчас, когда начинает думать о Хинате и Аварии.

Учитель помогает ему встать, хотя он и протестует, потому что с ним все в _порядке_ , он просто немного шатается, и как только он встает, он стряхивает руку с локтя и следует за медсестрой к двери.

Остальная часть его класса выстроилась в коридоре. Они шепчутся за спиной, когда он проходит мимо, и Кагеяма расстегивает воротник. Ему все еще слишком жарко, и его мозг все еще слишком затуманен, но требуется достаточно концентрации, чтобы поставить одну ногу перед другой, чтобы ему удалось удержать черные грохочущие грозовые облака на расстоянии.

В кабинете медсестры она измеряет ему температуру — она высокая, но не такая высокая, как ожидал Кагеяма — и кровяное давление, и еще кое-что, на что Кагеяма не обращает особого внимания. Он устал, очень устал, и все, что он хочет сейчас сделать, это пойти _домой_.

— Ты не помнишь, что случилось? — снова спрашивает медсестра, и Кагеяма качает головой. Она хмурится, совсем чуть-чуть, складка между бровями, которая так сильно напоминает ему Хинату, о том, как морщится его нос, когда он слишком много думает, что его сердце подпрыгивает в груди.

— Твой учитель, — говорит она, — он сказал, что тебя начало трясти. Ты не помнишь?

— Нет.

— Ты держался за голову, Кагеяма, как будто тебе было больно. Ты не помнишь, болела голова?

— Нет.

— Также ты раскачивался, — говорит она, и Кагеяма хочет, чтобы она прекратила. Он не хочет знать, что делала остальная часть его тела, в то время как его разум повторял падение Хинаты снова и снова. Он не хочет знать, что он делал перед своими одноклассниками, как он действовал, как он физически реагировал на мысленное воспроизведение самого страшного момента в своей жизни.

Он не хочет ничего этого знать.

Он просто хочет домой.

— Ты что-нибудь помнишь? Все, что угодно.

— …нет.

Это ложь, и медсестра, должно быть, знает об этом, потому что она смотрит на него так, словно хочет надавить, но вместо этого кладет планшет и выпрямляется на стуле.

— Мы можем позвонить твоим родителям, если хочешь, — говорит она, — или ты можешь остаться здесь, пока не почувствуешь себя лучше.

Кагеяма предпочел бы не делать ни того, ни другого — он хотел просто пойти _домой_ , не сообщая своей семье, что он сломлен, но это, похоже, не вариант. Вместо этого он решает остаться, и медсестра позволяет ему лежать в постели и смотреть на деревья за окном. Он устраивается поудобнее, и пока медсестра собирает свои вещи, она снова поворачивается к нему.

— Ох, — говорит она, — ты произносил имя, Кагеяма, помнишь?

Он не помнит, но Кагеяма прекрасно понимает, кого он звал.

* * *

Слух о том, что у Кагеямы случился странный поворот в середине урока математики, распространился по школе, как лесной пожар.

В тот вечер он пропустил тренировку и избегал каждого сообщения и каждого телефонного звонка — в основном от Хинаты — до тех пор, пока постоянный звон его телефона не стал невыносимым, и он вообще его отключил.

Проснувшись на следующее утро, Кагеяма думает, что предпочел бы остаться в постели, чем терпеть все вопросы, которые ему наверняка зададут, и даже при том, что тепло его постели заманчиво — он, должно быть, был измотан, а это кульминация слишком многих бессонных ночей и стресс от того, что он отключился на _публике_ , поэтому он спал как бревно, впервые за несколько недель — он вытаскивает себя, принимает душ и одевается.

Со своим классом он знает, как обращаться. Он будет хмуриться и сердиться, а они будут твердо держать свои вопросы при себе. Они могут сплетничать и шептаться, Кагеяме это безразлично, лишь бы никто ему об этом не говорил.

Команда, однако…

С командой, он понятия не имеет, как справиться.

Первое препятствие он встречает у главных ворот.

Хината, должно быть, сел на более ранний автобус или его подвезли, потому что его велосипеда нигде не было видно, но вот он стоит у ворот, прижимая ремень сумки к груди и играя с кожей на руках. Он весь в панике, бледная кожа и большие покрасневшие глаза, и боже, Кагеяма знает, что он не спал, он знает это, и от этой мысли у него в животе растет большой укол вины.

Хината вздрагивает, когда видит его. А потом он бежит, срывается вниз по дороге — слишком быстро, если упадет, то _ушибется_ — и останавливается так близко к груди Кагеямы, что ему приходится запрокидывать голову, чтобы посмотреть на него.

— Что случилось? — говорит он, и когда Кагеяма не отвечает, Хината ударяет его кулаком в грудь. Это не больно, но лицо Хинаты исказилось. — Почему ты не отвечал на звонки, а? Я думал, ты _умер_ , глупый.

Его голос срывается, и Кагеяма моргает, глядя на него сверху вниз.

— Все говорили, что у тебя был _припадок_ или что-то вроде того, они говорили, что ты дрожал, и ты не…ты никого не _слушал_ …

— Я в порядке, — говорит Кагеяма. Хината разжимает кулак и хватает Кагеяму за куртку.

— Они сказали…они сказали ты…

— Я в _порядке_ , — снова говорит он. Хината не верит ему ни на йоту, и Кагеяма проглатывает комок в горле, когда глаза Хинаты начинают быть влажными.

— Глупый, — говорит он, шмыгая носом, — если ты в порядке, отвечай на свой телефон! Отвечай на мои сообщения! Не будь таким ослом!\

— Извини, — и он действительно сожалеет, наверное, больше, чем когда-либо в своей _жизни_. Он ненавидит, то, что он заставил Хинату волноваться, что он не давал ему спать, заставил его _плакать_ , потому что это…это почти то, что он делает сейчас. Он держится, но еле-еле.

— Пойдем на тренировку, — говорит Кагеяма. Хината надувает губы, совсем чуть-чуть, а потом на его щеках появляются едва заметные розовые пятна, и он, потянувшись на цыпочках, целует Кагеяму в щеку.

— _Никогда_ больше так не делай, ладно?

— Ладно.

Хината тащит его за руку до самого спортзала. Желудок Кагеямы никак не может решить, что ему делать — он все еще бурлит от ужасного чувства вины, но бабочки тоже там, потому что пальцы Хинаты теплые там, где они обвиваются вокруг его запястья, мягкие, если не считать мозолей, покрывающих его ладонь, и…и это даже приятно, самым странным образом, что Хината так беспокоился о нем.

Паника Кагеямы усиливается, как только они входят в спортзал.

Все достаточно милы — он получает нагоняй, похожий на нагоняй Хинаты, только менее слезливый, от всех по очереди, прежде чем начать разминку — и никто из них не задает никаких вопросов, но он чувствует, что они наблюдают за ним, анализируя каждое его движение на предмет признаков того, что что-то ужасно неправильно.

И что-то ужасно неправильно. Кагеяма знает, что это так.

Он просто…не знает, что с ним не так.

Тренировка полна напряженных, размеренных вдохов и бдительных глаз, как и всегда, потому что спортзал так же чудовищен и угрожающ, как и всегда. Он ждет неподвижно и безмолвно, и каждый скрип ботинок или _удар_ мяча заставляет Кагеяму подпрыгивать, заставляет его глаза метаться из стороны в сторону, напрягать плечи и шею до боли.

Паника не проходит после тренировки. Она кап-кап-кап быстрее, _громче_ , гудит в нем, когда он идет в класс, шипит, когда урок продолжается. Глаза поворачиваются в его сторону при каждом удобном случае, он чувствует их — как учителя, так и учеников — и он сидит прямо в своем стуле, каждая клеточка его существа сосредоточена на том, чтобы сохранить связь между его мозгом и его телом твердо нетронутой.

Он все еще на взводе, даже когда прозвенел звонок к обеду.

Люди вокруг него гремят, доставая свой обед и сдвигая свои столы в маленькие столики, сидя кругами и болтая, все громче и громче, пока голова Кагеямы не наполняется ими. Настолько переполненная, что он пропускает стук Хинаты в дверь и взмах его руки, и только тогда понимает, что он здесь, когда он входит и толкает его в плечо.

— Ты идешь? — говорит он и добавляет: — У меня есть свой мяч, мы можем потренировать несколько приемов!

Кагеяма кивает. Честно говоря, он не хочет делать прием, или подачу, или бросок, но он хочет уйти от шепота своих одноклассников, потому что он точно знает, что они говорят.

 _Это Хината_ , говорят они, _вот кого Кагеяма звал вчера_.

Он медленно следует за Хинатой. Его обед болтается в одной руке, но он не собирается его есть. Однако есть кусочки, которые понравятся Хинате, поэтому, несмотря на то, что его желудок переворачивается, а горло слишком сжато, чтобы есть, Кагеяма открывает свою коробку и ставит ее рядом с коробкой Хинаты.

— Ой, — говорит Хината, тыча палочками в сторону Кагеямы, — ты уверен, что не умираешь?

— Конечно, — но это не так. Он совсем не уверен.

— Ты… _супер_ тихий, — он продолжает, набивая рот жареной рыбой из бенто Кагеямы, — ты даже не _злишься_ , я ни разу за все утро не видел, чтобы ты хмурился.

Кагеяма пожимает плечами. Он не голоден, даже несмотря на то, что у него булькает живот. Он не ужинал вчера вечером, и уж точно не завтракал. Он _должен_ есть, он должен, но в нем просто…нет места для еды.

— И, — говорит Хината, — я _специально_ принес карри из свинины, а ты даже не притронулся к нему.

Только тогда Кагеяма замечает, что Хината сидит с своей коробкой для бенто. Пахнет вкусно — _изумительно_ — но…он не хочет есть. На вкус будет как паста, потому что во рту слишком сухо для еды, и мысль о том, что это будет на языке, вызывает у него тошноту.

Хината ест, а Кагеяма наблюдает за ним. Что-то теплое поднимается в нем при виде Хинаты, счастливый и здоровый, сидящий напротив него, поглощающий свой обед слишком быстро, как он всегда делает, живой, не мертвый, не умирающий — и прежде, чем он осознает это, Кагеяма похоронен за облаками, но на этот раз Хината в постели.

Совершенно белая кровать, обернутый бинтами, подсоединенный к аппаратам с синяками, выпирающими из-под волос. Его взгляд рассеян, затуманен, и он смотрит на Кагеяму, и изображение крутится, вспыхивает, и Хината сидит на скамейке, закрыв глаза руками, панические крики эхом отдаются в голове Кагеямы, а затем оно снова меняется, и они сидят в пустом коридоре, рука Хинаты сжимает куртку Кагеямы, когда он смотрит, пустой и невидящий в пространство между ними.

Эти образы мелькают один за другим, как в старом фильме, и Кагеяма смотрит на них, желая больше всего на свете, чтобы они _прекратились_ , потому что Хината сейчас в порядке. С ним все в порядке. Он не в больнице, и у него не все время припадки, он счастлив, он здоров, он ест обед, играет в волейбол и ведет себя как _Хината_.

Так почему же это все, о чем он может думать? Почему спустя _месяцы_ Кагеяма не может забыть о том, что произошло?

Он оборачивается и видит руку, сжимающую его плечо.

Хината стоит на коленях перед ним с широко раскрытыми испуганными глазами, их коробки с бенто рассыпались в стороне. Кожа у него бледная, даже бледнее, чем утром, и рука, сжимающая его плечо, дрожит.

— Кагеяма! — зовет он, немного взвинченный и немного безумный. Кагеяма моргает и сглатывает. Внутри у него все расплывается, как всегда, когда воспоминания прекращаются, и он чувствует головокружение, дрожь, беспокойство, кружащееся в груди. — Яма… _Тобио_ …эй!

Кагеяма снова моргает и тянется к руке Хинаты. Он хочет оттолкнуть его, но вместо этого его пальцы сжимают запястье Хинаты, удерживая его на месте. _Он в порядке_ , говорит он себе, _Хината в порядке. Он прямо здесь_.

— Кагеяма?

Кагеяма кивает, и Хината понимает, что он его услышал. Его горло саднит, жжет, как будто он проглотил наждачную бумагу, и он не доверяет себе, чтобы говорить, не сейчас.

По крайней мере, на этот раз он не вспотел. Он не дрожит, и у него не болит так, как после более взрывоопасных воспоминаний, так что, по крайней мере, он, вероятно, не слишком смущен. Но Хината все еще выглядит встревоженным, _более_ чем встревоженным — даже испуганным — и еще один пузырь вины надувается в нем.

Хината снова садится на пятки. Он делает самый большой вдох, еще раз сжимает плечо Кагеямы, прежде чем его рука соскальзывает с места, скользит вниз по груди и останавливается на бедре Кагеямы.

— Ты…ты не в порядке, — говорит Хината, и его глаза широко раскрыты, слова немного сбиваются и задыхаются, — у тебя действительно…у тебя _был_ припадок. У тебя только что был еще один!

— Да, конечно, — говорит Кагеяма. Он все еще немного сдавлен, вроде как пуст, но это лучше, чем молчать. — Должно быть, поймал их у тебя.

Хината искоса смотрит на него, и какое-то мгновение он сидит тихо, размышляя, а потом качает головой и еще немного прищуривается.

— Припадки не заразны, — он говорит, а потом добавляет: — Не думаю.

Кагеяма издает слабый, дрожащий смешок. Припадки не заразны, он это знает, потому что он провел так много времени в Гугле, когда у Хинаты был первый, что он сомневается, что есть хоть одна вещь, которую он _не_ знает о них, но если Хината этого не знает, Кагеяма не скажет ему.

Хината все еще странно смотрит на него, но по настоянию Кагеямы он отпускает. Вместо этого он тянется к мячу и протягивает его между ними.

— Хочешь потренироваться?

Кагеяма смотрит на мяч. Он смотрит, и это напоминание — ужасное, тошнотворное напоминание — о том, что случилось с Хинатой, и о том, что происходит с ним. Если бы...если бы Хината не приземлился на него, не потерял равновесие, он бы никогда не упал. Он бы никогда не ударился головой. Он никогда не ломал себе мозг.

И мозг Кагеямы никогда бы не сломался вместе с ним.

Он смотрит на мяч, потом на Хинату и качает головой.

— Нет, — говорит он. — Нет, я не хочу тренироваться.

* * *

Это не просто один раз — Кагеяма понимает, что дни идут, а он не хочет тренироваться _вообще_. Ему совершенно неинтересно играть в волейбол. Единственное, что он сейчас чувствует к спорту — это страх, сердце замирает, кишки сводит от паники, и все чаще и чаще Кагеяма находит предлог, чтобы сбежать.

Фальшивый прием у врача — его первое оправдание. Это по меньшей мере успокаивает Хинату и дает ему хороший повод пропустить утреннюю тренировку. Он чувствует себя плохо, лжет, но Хината, кажется, успокаивается, зная, что все якобы в порядке.

Трудно не выдать свою правду, когда Хината целует его, самый долгий, самый сладкий поцелуй, который они когда-либо делили, и шепчет ему в губы, что он счастлив, так счастлив, что с Кагеямой все в порядке.

Его следующий предлог — визит к дантисту.

Следующее — домашнее задание — натянуто, и большинство членов команды недоуменно смотрят на него, потому что с каких это пор Кагеяма так заботился о _домашнем задании_ , но они позволяют ему уйти, и он благодарен, потому что вид спортзала, нависающего над ним, напрягает каждую мышцу, готовую бежать.

Это глупо — бояться спортзала, бояться спорта, который он любит — но Кагеяма не может пройти мимо этого. Каждый раз, когда он пытается урезонить себя, сказать себе, что это не вина спортзала, что это не вина _волейбола_ , этот тоненький голосок в глубине его трубок звучит громко и ясно, и Кагеяма съеживается под ним.

Проблема в том, что он не может пропускать _каждую_ тренировку. Это было бы слишком подозрительно, и последнее, что он хочет, чтобы люди начали задавать вопросы.

И так почти каждый день, он заставляет себя идти. И почти каждый день он еле справляется с этим, стиснув зубы, и его мышцы болят, кричат, онемевшие бедра и плечи. В большинстве случаев никто ничего не говорит, но они наблюдают за ним. Они все смотрят на него.

Кагеяма проводит ужасно много времени, практикуясь в том, чтобы смотреть на Хинату. Он смотрит на его ноги, на то, как он бежит — его шнурки развязаны, он может споткнуться, он может удариться головой — на мяч каждый раз, когда он приближается к нему, и его игра страдает из-за этого, он знает, что это так. Его броски менее точны, подачи имеют меньшую силу, но честно?

Честно говоря, ему все _равно_.

Может быть, если он станет достаточно плохим, они вышвырнут его из команды. И тогда ему не _придется_ играть, именно…это глупо, потому что он всем сердцем любит волейбол, он это _знает_. Он знает, что где-то глубоко внутри он все еще любит его больше всего на _свете_ , но каждое положительное чувство окутано большим, полным колодцем паники, которая кап-кап-кап в него, которая просачивается через края, раскалывает чашу по краям.

Однажды вода перестанет переливаться через край. Бассейн будет наполняться, и наполняться, и наполняться, плескаться и разливаться, и когда-нибудь давление станет слишком большим, и плотина сломается.

* * *

Его стены сдаются в среду.

У него больше никогда не бывает хороших дней, лучшие — сносные. Сегодня лучший — он добирается до спортзала без _особого_ желания убегать, переодевается без дрожи в руках, проходит через двери без дрожи в коленях и думает, что, может быть, сможет закончить тренировку с минимальной паникой.

Это приятное чувство — отдать мяч Танаке, смотреть, как он швыряет его между блоком Асахи и Цукишимы, и ощущать покалывание в пальцах, которое немного напоминает ему, почему он все еще играет, даже со страхом, свернувшимся в нем.

А потом Хината _снова_ падает, и иллюзия любого вида покоя разрушается.

Это действительно глупо; Ноя и Танака бездельничают, толкают и тянут его, шутят, а Хината отвечает тем же — Кагеяма не может смотреть, не может, но и не вмешивается. Просто поворачивается спиной и позволяет им уйти.

Он подхватывает мяч, когда это происходит. Он этого не видит, но _слышит_ — глухой _стук_ и вздохи, а когда поворачивается лицом к сцене, все происходит как в замедленной съемке, словно он пытается вынырнуть из сиропа.

Он не _хочет_ этого видеть.

Он не знает, что его встретит, когда он наконец обернется, но люди суетятся, а — а Хината играл, возился, что, если он упал, что, если ему _больно_ …

…Хината лежит на земле, когда он поворачивается.

Нишиноя протягивает руку, и Хината берет ее, подтягиваясь, чтобы сесть прямо, и на большинстве окружающих лиц появляются улыбки — как они могут смеяться? Как они могут шутить, когда Хината лежит на полу спортзала, опять же, когда Хината может быть ранен, может умереть?

— Извини, извини, — говорят Ноя и Танака, смеясь, и Хината отмахивается от них, поднимаясь на ноги.

— Осторожнее, — шипит Суга, но он тоже улыбается, совсем чуть-чуть, как будто то, что случилось, должно было быть смешно.

Но это было _не_ смешно. Кагеяма не видел этого, но он знает, что это не смешно. Все, что связано с Хинатой, падением и деревянным полом, не _смешно_.

— Что, черт возьми, произошло?

Слова звучат громче, злее, чем он хотел, и прежде чем он осознает это, он пересекает пространство, становясь между Хинатой и старшеклассниками. Его кулаки сжаты по бокам, ногти впиваются в ладони, и все вокруг замолкают. Тихо.

— Ах, — говорит Ноя, почесывая затылок, — извини, чувак, я подставил ему подножку.

Его стены трещат, рушатся, он это чувствует. Вся паника выплескивается наружу, вырывается из него, и вместе с ней приходит чувство такой сильной ярости, что ослепляет его.

— Ты мог…мог _убить_ его, какого _хр_ …

После этого Кагеяма не отдает себе отчета в том, что говорит — кричит, потому что именно это он и делает, _кричит_ , весь гнев, разочарование и _страх_ вырываются из него — но это должно быть плохо, потому что Сугавара пытается утихомирить его, а Дайчи встал, заслоняя Танаку и Ною от взгляда, но все же Кагеяма не останавливается.

Он не останавливается, пока не истощится, не опустошится.

Когда ярость утихает, он задыхается, и из крана _льется_ вода, наполняя его снова и снова самым горьким чувством паники, которое он когда-либо испытывал. Он судорожно втягивает воздух, и маленькие нежные руки погружаются ему под футболку.

— Яма, — говорит Хината, и спина Кагеямы напрягается. — Яма, остановись, это был _несчастный случай_.

Несчастный случай. Первый раз тоже был несчастным случаем, и посмотрите, как все обернулось.

Кагеяма вздрагивает и поворачивается на пятках. Хината стоит прямо даже под его взглядом — он так низко опустил брови, что едва может видеть — и наклоняет голову, моргая большими глазами на него.

— Да что с тобой такое? — спрашивает он. Это не обвинение, совсем нет, но так кажется Кагеяме. — Я знаю, что ты самый злой человек на свете, но не…такой. Ты _супер_ злой. В чем дело?

— Ты… — начинает Кагеяма. На затылке у него бисеринки пота, под кожей кипит кровь. — Ты мог _снова_ пострадать.

— Но _нет_ , — говорит он. — И я сказал тебе, что это был несчастный случай…

— Так было и в прошлый раз, — выплевывает Кагеяма. — То, что это несчастный случай, еще не значит, что все будет хорошо.

— Но все в порядке, глупый, — говорит Хината. Кагеяма вздрагивает, и на него накатывает новая волна гнева.

— Знаешь что? Хорошо, — говорит он. Он отступает назад, вытаскивая пальцы Хинаты из-под футболки. — Хорошо, можешь продолжать ходить вокруг да около, как будто ничего плохого не случилось. _Хорошо_. Но я не…я не собираюсь сидеть и ждать, пока ты получишь травму, или убьешь себя, или что-то еще.

— Каге…

Кагеяма снова поворачивается. В ушах у него звенит, так громко, что _почти_ заглушает звук его имени, зовущего из множества ртов, кричащего, чтобы он остановился, подождал, вернулся.

Почти, но не совсем.

* * *

Кагеяма плохо спит. Ночь была неспокойной, наполненной трещинами и глухими ударами, и картина за картиной Хината лежал неподвижно и ничком, его тело дергалось, выражение его лица, когда Кагеяма отстранился от него в спортзале и оставил его с резкими словами, с острым языком страха.

* * *

После этого он решительно избегает тренировок. Избегает всей команды.

Он даже избегает Хинату.

С течением времени приходят сообщения и звонки, но Кагеяма удаляет сообщения и кладет трубку при первом звонке. Он не хочет говорить, даже когда чувство вины разъедает его — это причиняет ему _боль_ , гложет его изнутри — потому что, как бы ужасно это ни казалось, мысль о встрече с Хинатой, о проведении с ним времени, о наблюдении и беспокойстве за каждое его движение вызывает в нем такую сильную панику, что он задыхается.

И поэтому он держится в стороне.

Это не так уж трудно сделать. Они учатся в разных классах, так что без тренировки достаточно легко прокрасться утром, спрятаться за обедом — иногда среди своих одноклассников, и оттуда он будет выглядывать между рук и плеч, когда Хината пройдет мимо двери, заглянет внутрь, поднимется на цыпочки, чтобы найти Кагеяму среди толпы, а иногда он уходит, чтобы найти какое-нибудь укромное место и переждать время до звонка. И так легко уйти, убежать в конце дня, вернуться домой прежде, чем Хината успеет начать его искать.

Проблема в том, что все это избегание — команды и спортзала, волейбола и Хинаты — на самом деле не помогает так, как он думал.

Вместо этого, похоже, все становится только хуже.

Конечно, он проводит меньше времени в этом странном, постоянном состоянии страха, но когда тревога действительно появляется, она в десять раз больше. Она _поражает_ его своей интенсивностью, заставляет трястись, дрожать, оставаться неподвижным, пока он не сможет найти выход из каждого эпизода. Воспоминания тоже стали ярче, громче, и Кагеяма не знает, что еще он может сделать, чтобы все это прекратилось.

Другая проблема заключается в том, что большую часть дня он проводит, гадая, как там Хината. Гадая, все ли с ним в порядке, расстроен ли он, и _мучаясь_ из-за того, что он сказал ему в спортзале. Он не помнит, что говорил Танаке и Ное, Дайчи и всем остальным, кто пытался встать у него на пути, но он живо, с _болезненной_ ясностью помнит каждое слово, сказанное Хинате.

И это _отстой_.

Хината этого не заслужил. Никто из них не заслужил его гнева, ни один человек, потому что Кагеяма _знает_ , как сильно они заботятся. Он знает, как они волновались, как они волнуются, но Хината, особенно, не сделал ничего, чтобы оправдать его гнев.

Кагеяма изо всех сил старается не думать об этом. Он пытается учиться, слушать на уроках и работать над домашним заданием, но, честно говоря, он _устал_. Физически и эмоционально истощен. Он не привык _заботиться_ так сильно, и, возможно, именно поэтому все было так тяжело, все еще так тяжело. Он почти не спит, почти не ест — он похудел, он знает, что похудел, чувствует это по изгибам бедер, по коже, которая начинает натягиваться на ребрах, и видит это по впадинкам на щеках.

Он борется, но ему _не_ _следует_ этого делать. Не сейчас, когда он устранил причину своих проблем.

* * *

Хината противостоит ему в понедельник.

До сих пор Кагеяма успешно держался подальше от него и от всех остальных членов команды. Никто из них не пытался подойти к нему лично, но они все равно пишут и звонят, даже если уже знают, что Кагеяма не собирается отвечать.

Сегодня Кагеяма выбегает из класса так быстро, как только может, перепрыгивает через две ступеньки к своему шкафчику для обуви — это заводит его, крадет то немногое, что у него осталось — и быстро переобувается. Даже отсюда он слышит, как льет дождь. Здесь тепло, влажно, и воздух наполнен чем-то густым и тяжелым. Это похоже на гром, и Кагеяма хочет вернуться домой до того, как разразится гроза.

Он выскакивает из дверей, проходит через главные ворота, спускается к магазину Укая и выходит в парк, прежде чем Хината ловит его.

Он бежит — Кагеяма слышит стук его ног, чувствует глубокую, инстинктивную потребность тоже начать бежать, но у него нет сил для такого количества упражнений. Он должен остановиться и повернуться, если не собирается бежать, но вместо этого он продолжает идти, как будто, возможно, держась спиной к Хинате, он не сможет подойти слишком близко.

Но этого не происходит, и вместо этого Хината врезается в него, обхватив тонкими руками за талию и прижав ладони к бокам. Зонтик Кагеямы падает на землю, и на него обрушивается теплый дождь.

— Остановись, — говорит Хината, бормоча слова в куртку Кагеямы, прямо между лопаток. Он чувствует, как нос Хинаты прижимается к нему, а руки, обнимающие его за талию, сжимаются все сильнее. — Пожалуйста, просто остановись.

Кагеяма заставляет себя расслабиться. Боже, он хочет убежать — далеко, далеко — но он устал, и Хината будет только следовать за ним, а Кагеяма будет беспокоиться, что он может упасть и пораниться и…

Похоже, это бесконечный цикл.

— Что ты хочешь?

— Чтобы ты поговорил со мной, — бормочет Хината. Его голос высокий, напряженный и неестественный, маленькие трещинки в нем открываются в сердце Кагеямы, как карта каждого слова, которое он произносит. — Перестань избегать меня. Скажи мне, что с тобой не так. Перестань быть самым плохим парнем на свете и проводи со мной время снова. Кроме того, перестаньте быть самым глупым человеком.

— Ты самый глупый человек на свете, — говорит Кагеяма, и Хината обнимает его еще крепче.

— Неа, — он тихо говорит: — ты поглупее.

— Нет такого слова.

— Есть.

Кагеяма подавляет улыбку. Что-то болезненно теплое наполняет его, и он протягивает руку — это трудно, когда Хината обхватывает его за локти — и сжимает, обхватывая запястье Хинаты. Он упустил это, а теперь он _имеет_ , и это…это приятно. Снова быть с ним.

Хината делает глубокий вдох. Он подходит совсем близко, так что Кагеяма может чувствовать его грудь и живот, прижатые к спине. Ему не нравится, что Хината может чувствовать все места, где он похудел, но Хината, кажется, не возражает. Он поворачивает лицо так, что его щека упирается в спину Кагеямы, а не нос.

— Ты, — начинает Хината, сглатывая. — Ты уже давно не был _собой_.

Кагеяма это знает. Он _знает_ , он был оболочкой самого себя больше _месяца_ , с той первой ночи под дождем. Кажется, что это было целую вечность назад, когда он впервые ощутил настоящий укол беспокойства, и почти трудно поверить, что было время до этого. Время, когда он не паниковал.

Время, когда он не боялся.

— Я… — он начинает, а потом задыхается. — Я знаю.

Хината, похоже, не ожидал этого услышать. Он напрягается, а затем сжимает его, так сильно и тесно, что Кагеяма думает, что его тонкая талия может просто сломаться пополам.

— Ты сказал… Ты сказал, что ходил к врачу, — говорит Хината, — ты сказал, что все в порядке.

— Я знаю.

Руки Хинаты ослабли хватку и скользнули вниз по бокам Кагеямы. Вместо этого его руки вцепились в куртку, пальцы сжались, натягивая слишком большую ткань.

— Ты солгал?

— Да.

Больно признавать — больнее, чем он думал, но Хината не злится. Во всяком случае, вздох, который он испускает, звучит облегченно, как будто это был ответ, на который он надеялся.

— Да, — говорит Хината. — Я так и думал. Ты самый плохой лжец.

— _Нет_.

Хината мычит. Идет дождь, и облака над ними начинают грохотать. Они плывут над ними, большие, серые и бурные, и Кагеяма тянется, чтобы выудить одну из рук Хинаты из его куртки.

— Убирайся из-под дождя, тупица, — говорит он, наклоняясь, чтобы поднять свой зонтик. — Или мы заболеем.

Хината послушно следует за ним, пока они идут. Он держится близко, так близко, что Кагеяма чувствует тепло его тела, и Кагеяма ведет их через дорогу к большой, защищенной автобусной остановке. Он стряхивает воду с зонтика и с волос, и Хината делает то же самое, разбрызгивая крошечные капельки воды по всей скамье и задней стенке остановки.

Он садится, качая ногами, так высоко, что его пальцы едва касаются пола. Кагеяма сдерживает странную, дрожащую улыбку и самую нежную волну в своем сердце и садится рядом с ним.

Хината берет его за руку и кладет себе на колени.

Некоторое время они сидят молча. Гроза приближается, гремит гром, сверкают молнии, и Кагеяма слушает, как дождь барабанит по крыше убежища, а Хината сидит, думает и кончиками пальцев рисует узоры на руке Кагеямы.

— Мой доктор, — говорит Хината через некоторое время, дрыгая ногами, — она сказала, что у меня может быть п…пост…не знаю, как она это сказала.

— Заткнись, — говорит он, — она сказала, что я могу сильно испугаться, думая о несчастном случае и прочем.

— Ты?

Хината пожимает плечами.

— Не совсем, — говорит он, — это случилось, и теперь я в порядке. Я больше беспокоюсь о том, что припадки вернутся и все такое, но на самом деле я не думаю об этом все время.

— Да, — говорит Кагеяма. Это трудно признать вслух, и его язык кажется слишком большим и слишком сухим за зубами. — Я…я думаю об этом. Много.

Хината выдыхает воздух.

— Может, у тебя есть, — говорит он, — эта страшная штука.

Кагеяма думает, что у него нет, потому что это был не _его_ несчастный случай. Это была не его травма, чтобы бояться, и он говорит об этом Хинате, наблюдая, как тяжелые капли дождя рябят лужи за автобусной остановкой.

— Но все равно это было что-то очень страшное, верно? И ты видел, как это произошло. Держу пари, для тебя это страшнее, чем для _меня_.

Кагеяма выглядывает из укрытия. Мимо со свистом проносятся машины, люди спешат по тротуару, шлепая по лужам и поднимая за собой маленькие водяные капли, и все это время Хината и Кагеяма сидят в уединении убежища, отделенные от остального беспокойного мира крошечным, личным моментом покоя.

Плотина Кагеямы снова прорывается.

Только на этот раз это не прорыв, а скорее контролируемое освобождение. Кагеяма сам открывает ворота, и все вытекает из него, но это происходит медленнее, чем раньше, и все идет в одном направлении: слова, которые он выплескивает на Хинату.

Он рассказывает ему о панике и беспокойстве, о воспоминаниях, эпизодах и триггерах, об _отсутствии_ триггеров, об ужасных, спонтанных тревогах, которые захватывают и захватывают его, о его чувствах к спортзалу и волейболу, и он говорит ему, что сожалеет. Извиняется за беспокойство, за то, что кричал, за то, что говорил все, что он говорил, и делал все, что он делал.

И, по подсказке Хинаты, с теплыми щеками и розовой кожей, извиняется за то, что был худшим парнем на свете.

Хината играет с пальцами Кагеямы, лежащими у него на коленях. Он загибает их, расправляет, рисует узоры на ладони и, наконец, наконец, складывает их руки вместе. В животе у Кагеямы становится приятно жарко, и какая-то тяжесть уходит из груди.

— Может, тебе стоит сходить к врачу по-настоящему, — говорит он. — Держу пари, они могут сделать тебя лучше.

Кагеяма пожимает плечами. Он не знает, что они могут _сделать_. Они не могут _заставить_ его снова полюбить волейбол, не могут заставить его перестать волноваться, начать спать и есть. Он говорит об этом Хинате, и тот пожимает плечами в ответ.

— Они заставили мой мозг снова работать правильно, — говорит он, — даже когда они думали, что никогда не смогут этого сделать.

Кагеяма хмыкает. Хината пододвигается все ближе и ближе, пока его влажное бедро не прижимается вплотную к бедру Кагеямы, а щека не упирается в плечо Кагеямы.

— Если они могут починить мой сломанный мозг, то и твой тоже, я думаю.

Буря стихает. Разбитый, потрескавшийся солнечный свет пробивается сквозь пелену облаков и освещает землю, и хотя дождь все еще льет, а гром все еще рычит, кажется, что уже не так темно, как раньше.

Кагеяма крутит головой. Хината смотрит на него снизу вверх, и когда Кагеяма встречает его взгляд, он улыбается, широко и глупо красиво, и немного облака в голове Кагеямы тоже распадаются.

Он наклоняется через небольшое расстояние между ними и прижимается поцелуем к улыбающимся губам Хинаты. Это не самый лучший поцелуй в мире — сначала Кагеяма стискивает зубы, а Хината смеется прямо ему в рот, но его ладонь горяча там, где она прижимается к шее Кагеямы, и каждый смешок сладок на его языке.

Быстрого решения проблемы не существует. Если Кагеяма и извлек что-то из аварии и из выздоровления Хинаты, так это то, что проблемы не решаются в одночасье. Это будет нелегко, не будет безболезненно, не будет быстро.

Но Хината целует его, и буря рассеивается, и, может быть, однажды он войдет в спортзал с Хинатой, прижав мозолистую ладонь к своей собственной, и не будет никаких нервов. Не будет никакого страха. Никакой паники.

Только тепло маленького тела Хинаты рядом с ним, и улыбка на его лице, и волнение, трепет от того, что он снова стоит на корте, играя в любимый вид спорта, с этим мальчиком — этим тупым, глупым, чудесным мальчиком — играющим рядом с ним.


End file.
